


Intertwining Swords

by The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Amy Bashing, Sonic and Shadow friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19/pseuds/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19
Summary: Shadow, Knuckles and Blaze have been having strange dreams about fighting in front of a castle. When Sonic finds out he tells about his adventure to Camelot, they don't believe him and are sucked into the pasted though the book 'King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table' adopted from K. Fang-sama. Cross Posted on FanFiction.





	1. Dreams & Explaining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Here's Chapter 1 of Intertwining Swords which i adopted from K. Fang-Sama, I decided to rewrite chapter 1 as I plan on doing things a little differently and its better if the first chapter fits the rest of the short. I found that out the hard way with my DragonBallZ story CECE (Chance Encounters Change Everything) which I adopted from Darkly Dreaming. 
> 
> I posted the first chapter she had written and went from there. It was only once I was about seven or eight chapters in did I realise the first chapter didn't fit the rest of the story. So I had to go back and rewrite it. This chapter is based quite heavily off of what K. Fang-Sama wrote though I have changed a few things so they flow better with what I want to do.
> 
> As you may already know what happens next if you have read the original two chapters K. Fang-Sama wrote and have any ideas they are more than welcome. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I will get the next chapter up very soon. 
> 
> EDIT 03/10/17: Hopefully this will clear up some confusion about the timeline. The Black Knight takes place in 2009. Sonic stayed with the knights for 10 years before returning to the future where only a day had passed. This story takes place ten years after Sonic comes back. In context of the story its 2019. Sonic is 20 years older than his friends and grew up quite a bit in the ten years he was with the knights.
> 
> Gawain, Lancelot and Galahad's mistrust of Merlina will be explained in Chapter 4 which I will try and get up either today or tomorrow. The relationship Sonic has with Lancelot is just that of a very close friend and advisor. Similar to the relationship he has with Shadow. 
> 
> Sonic knows he will never be able to beat Shadow because Shadow's been alive for far longer and had more experience. Sonic 'fights' with him to help improve his skills as Shadow is the only one who can truly challenge Sonic anymore. I hope this has cleared a few things up.
> 
> 19/09/18: Hello everyone, I'm going through this story plus my Moana to go through and edit each of the chapter in case I want to add something and to help me get back into the story. Particularly in the case of my Moana story. I have added a few new things to the chapters

Date: 04/09/17 – 01/10/17  
Time: 8:36 am – 12:28 am

Shadow, Knuckles, Blaze met Rogue, Tails, Amy and Silver at Sonic’s house to try and figure out why the three of them were having strange dreams about fighting shadowy Monsters in front of an old castle. Sonic had been more than a little alarmed when Shadow, Knuckles and Blaze told him they had been having strange dreams about fighting in front of castle.

“ _Why are they dreaming about Lance, Gawain and Percival. Something must have happened. I hope they’re okay,_ ” Sonic thought, after Shadow, Knuckles and Blaze had explained their dreams. Shadow and Knuckles could tell Sonic was worried, his chaos energy kept fluctuating even though he was doing his best to control it.

“Sonic is something the matter? Who were the Knights?” Knuckles asked having realized Sonic knew more than a he was letting on if his reaction to their explanation and his fluctuating chaos energy at the mention of them fighting in front off a medieval castle was anything to go by. Sonic stopped pacing and looked at Knuckles, gulping a little, he had no idea how he was going to explain this without sounding insane.

"Sonic is something the matter? Who are the knights?" Knuckles asked, having realized Sonic knew more then he was telling them if he reaction to their dreams and his fluctuating chaos energy at the mention of them fighting in front of a medieval castle was anything to go by.

Sonic stopped packing and turned to look at Knuckles, gulping a little, he had no idea how he was going to explain this without sounding insane. They hadn't believed him when he had told them the first time, what would make this time any different. He knew he had to convince them what he was telling them was true.

"You didn't believe me the last time I told you and your likely not going to believe me this time," Sonic muttered but Shadow still heard him. He had no idea what the blue blur was talking about even though he knew he should. Something about the Knights in his dreams seemed familiar though he had no idea why. 

Sonic had clearly told them something and they hadn't believed him, whatever it was, it had something and everything to do with their current situation. 

"The three knights you saw in your dreams were Lancelot, Gawain and Percival. They're three of the five Knight of the Round Table, from what you've told me, they were attacked before they could get inside Camelot's walls on their way back from a mission," Sonic answered, walking over to his bookshelf and pulled a very much loved and battered copy of 'King Arthur & The Knights of the Round Table' from its place on the shelf.

Knuckles stared at him. He could remember when Sonic had disappeared for an entire day ten years ago, when he come back he had changed even though he was only gone for a day. He was more responsible and would often ask Shadow for his opinion on things and sometimes, when he was stressed or tired would call him Lancelot. 

Whatever had happened while he was away had changed him a great deal and Knuckles got the distinct feeling Sonic actually knew Lancelot and respected him a great deal as Sonic was more than willing to listen to what Shadow suggested when they were trying to stop Eggman from taking over the world. Again. Something he hadn't done before he disappeared. 

Something significant must have happened while he was gone. Sonic carefully flipped through the book, stopping at the painting of the Knights and King Arthur, turning the book to face them and pointed to Lancelot, Gawain and Percival. It had been painted in such a way to make Lancelot, Gawain and Percival's eyes glow, giving the impression you were being watched. 

Sonic had tried to explain to Amy where he had been for that day, but she hadn't believed him, making him tell Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Knuckles, Jet and Tails his 'story'. They had likely forgotten as it was a good ten years ago. Time seemed to be passing much faster now he was back, he had no idea why but he suspected Iblis had something to do with it. 

Sonic knew the book was only the written record of his first adventure in Camelot and not the actual world even though Merlina had used the book to bring him to Camelot. He missed his Knights a great deal. Shadow, Knuckles and Blaze stared at the painting after Sonic set the book on the coffee table. The three Knights Sonic was pointing were the ones from their dreams.

Blaze opened her mouth to say something but paused when she noticed the figure Lancelot, Gawain, Percival and the two other Knights were standing around. The figure, who Blaze assumed was King Arthur had dark fur, deadly quills and forest green eyes that seemed to be glowing. When she looked closer she realized King Arthur was wearing what at first looked like a gauntlet. 

It took her a few minutes to realise it was actually interconnected gold plates held together with silver chains and a bracelet effectively covering the back of his hand. He was holding a sword, a confident, self-assured smile on his face, like he knew exactly what he was capable of and what effect he had on people.

"Don't be stupid. There's no way they could be real. You're delusional," Amy snapped, not noticing the book was staring to glow or Sonic's posture changing as he glared at her, had Amy actually been looking at the painting or had been paying any real attention to Sonic she would have realize he looked a little older and very much like King Arthur, but she wasn't so she didn't know just how her 'boyfriend' had changed.  

Sonic glared at Amy, her attitude was really starting to get on his nerves.

"They're very real. Angel Isle wouldn't exist if it wasn't for Gawain. This book is merely the written record of one of their many adventures. Perhaps seeing Camelot for yourself will change your mind," Sonic answered, his voice getting a little deeper as the book glowed brighter. 

His smile was a little too wide to be completely comfortable as they were pulled into the book much to Rogue's shock. She blinked, trying to comprehend what she had just seen before shaking her head, something like this would only happen to Sonic. She picked up the book, she _had_ always wanted to read it but had never gotten the time. 

 

“Where are we Sonic?” Silver asked looking around, they were standing on a dirt road leading up to the medieval castle he had seen in his dreams, they were far enough away the guards hadn’t noticed them yet, but Silver knew that wasn’t going to last long as Sonic started to walk towards the castle. He stopped and turned around at Silver’s question with a raised eyebrow.

Silver watched in muted shock as he seemly changed, the Sonic he knew had disappeared, the hedgehog standing in front of him was slightly taller then Sonic, had dark blue fur, deadly quills and a confident and self-assured smile on his face. The same one King Arthur had in the painting Sonic showed them.

Silver blinked as he realised Sonic didn't just  _look_ like King Arthur but was King Arthur, he had no idea why it had taken him so long to put the pieces together, he had changed after he had reappeared after he had disappeared on his ‘date’ with Amy.He had been here before, it was why called Shadow, Lancelot when he was stressed and tired.

Silver couldn’t help but wonder how long Sonic had been here for.

"Welcome to Camelot,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There done. It took about three drafts to get this chapter to where it is at the moment. I have left out the parts of the original chapter which wouldn't fit with where I'm going to take this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will have the second one up soon. For those of you who have read my Moana Story Her Ore & Boat, His Hook & the Heart of Te Fiti I know I haven't updated in a while. I don't know what to write next. 
> 
> I may go back over the chapters and edit them to fix any mistakes. For my readers of CECE I've got half of chapter 12 done I just need to find the other half which I have written down somewhere.


	2. Welcome To Camelot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Here's the second chapter of Intertwining Swords. I'm sure in the last chapter I mentioned I'll be changing the story so it fits with what I want to do with it. Most of the dialogue from this chapter is the same as the original chapter two but I changed a few things. 
> 
> Warning I have inserted Headcannon in regards to Sonic being the King of Camelot and in regard of Iblis.

Date: 01/10/17

Time: 11:11 am - 4:24 pm

 

"Welcome to Camelot," Sonic replied, that confident self-assured smiled still on his face motioning around them as he started to walk towards the gates of the castle but stopped when he realised his friends weren't following him. Sonic seemed older somehow and not as childish as before and almost _comfortable_ as he waiting for his friends to catch up with him.

Shadow scanned the area out of habit not seeing Sonic shake his head. Shadow was a lot like Lancelot in so many ways in was a little scary.

"To where?" Knuckles questioned, unsure if he had heard Sonic correctly. There was no way they could be in Camelot; the place was legendary for its library and the magic protecting the grounds from intruders. No one ever got past the gates and if they did they didn't live for very long if they intended to hurt the King. 

Knuckles hadn't thought Camelot was real as there were only mentions of it in history but no one actually knew where it was. Some claimed it was hidden because of the magic surrounding it. Anyone who did find it would either forget about it as soon as they left or was sworn to secrecy  

"Camelot. Home of the Knights of the Round Table, Excalibur and King Arthur," Sonic answered turning around to face his friends, Shadow could tell Sonic was incredibly proud of the Knights of the Round Table and for some strange reason it made him feel warm. It stuck Shadow as odd as Sonic had told them he had only spent a short time in Camelot, this information apparently come from experience.

Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Silver, Blaze and Amy looked around: they were a near a large castle which reached into darkened cloud, Shadow could see a storm coming. There were guards standing at every visible entrance. The road they were standing on was merely a dirt road surrounded by a lush forest leading up to the castle. The wind blew around them, seemly curling around Sonic as leaves showered down on them, Knuckles stared at the castle and the banners, people bustling around loading things into carts.

Knuckles could hear what he assumed to be a village on the other side of the castle walls.

"You weren't making things up after all," Blaze muttered as she looked around them in awe, Sonic seemed pleased by her reaction, he seemed taller somehow, his fur was darker, quills longer and more deadly, there was a calculating look in his eyes shocking and confusing tails, Sonic had never had that look in his eyes before. Since when had his quills been that dangerous.

"How would I make something like this up? I hardly get the time to read because I'm saving the world almost all the time or something come up," Sonic asked opening his arms, gesturing to dirt road, castle, guards and people. Silver could tell Sonic had a great deal of pride in regard to Camelot though he couldn't figure out why. Sure Sonic had told them the story of how he had ended up in Camelot and helped the Knights of the Round Table but Silver hadn't quite believed him.

It was like he wasn't even trying to convince them what he was saying was real. Like he knew they wouldn't believe him.

"He has a point," Amy admitted reluctantly glaring at Sonic not really sure what to think, she still didn't believe him. It was well known Sonic didn't read all that often because of how busy he was, when he did read it was only really interesting book, they had to keep his attention. Shadow opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a women wearing a purple dress. Shadow didn't like her one bit.

"Sir Sonic? Is that you?" The women asked as she ran up to them, holding her skirts out of mud, how she was managing that while holding a staff was a mystery, she was wearing a purple with blue accents. Her eyes were light purple. Silver looked her over, there was something off about his women but he didn't know why. Shadow eyed her suspiciously, there was something familiar about her. Like he had seem her somewhere before.

"Merlina! Good to see you again," Sonic called in return as the women, Merlina finally reached them. She was faller than Sonic by a good four or five inches, Merlina bowed once she had gotten her breath back not seeing the startled looks Shadows, Silver, Tails, Blaze and Amy were giving her. Something about the way Sonic had greeted Merlina gave Shadow the impression he didn't like her very much but was very good at covering it up.

 "Good to see you again too my liege. I was wondering when you would arrive," Merlina replied, a slight smile on her face as she looked Sonic over. Silver got the impression Merlina was not at all happy to see Sonic there even though she was acting like it. Sonic had to stop himself from laughing when he heard a voice yelling at Merlina asking what the rush was. Caliburn hadn't at all been pleased to be left behind apparently.

"My liege? Why would she call you that Sonic?" Silver asked more than a little confused and curious, Sonic sighed and muttered something under his breath about nosy witches not being able to keep their noses out of other business. Shadow stared at the floating sword who had finally reached them, it was glaring at Merlina who wasn't paying attention to him as she continued to look Sonic over. The look in her eyes sent a cold shiver up Shadows spine.

Merlina was not at all happy to see Sonic, Shadow knew Silver had picked up on it as well.

"You could have taken me with you. Didn't Sonic tell you he was the King?" Caliburn asked somehow managing to look disapproving even though he was a sword, Sonic looked down and Merlina rather sheepish. Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Blaze and Amy stared at Sonic in shock. Caliburn clearly didn't like Merlina if the scathing look he was giving the human women was anything to go by.

"King? How is the sword talking, if you don't mind me asking?" Knuckles question being the first to get over his shock, he was more used to Sonic's habit of getting himself into strange and impossible situations. Sonic smiled a little at him, it was jut like Knuckles to be curious but still respectful. Almost everyone who met Caliburn and found out he could talk forgot their manners. Sonic knew Caliburn appreciated it when someone remembered their manners even if they had just found out about a talking sword.

"I was getting to that part before Merlina arrived. This is Caliburn, he's sacred sword that just so happens to be able to talk. He's my partner and weapon as I'm the King," Sonic clarified, he knew people thought he was strange for considering Caliburn his partner and not just his weapon. Caliburn was a sentient weapon of cause he was going to consider him his partner.

"How can you be King? I thought Excalibur was the Kings sword?" Tails inquired staring at Sonic, he had known there was something Sonic hadn't told them, he had changed over the last years, it had taken Tails a while to notice. Sonic sighed wondering if his friends had always been this oblivious. He would have thought they would have guessed he was the King by now, he hadn't exactly kept it a secret.

"Because Caliburn is Excalibur," Merlina stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sonic shifted nervously under the glare he was getting from Amy. Shadow looked shocked and like he was finally put the pieces of some puzzle together. Sonic still sometimes fell back into his 'role' as King Arthur when talking to Shadow. It really wasn't hard to forget Shadow wasn't Lancelot even though they acted so very much alike.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Amy nearly shrieked making Shadow and Silver cringe cover their ears moving away from her. Silver looked away from here. Silver looked a little scared when he opened his eyes again having unconsciously moved behind Shadow knowing he was safe as long as Shadow was around. Shadow glared at Amy, he could feel Silver's scared mental presence pushing again the edge of his mind.

"I did but you didn't believe me. If you had actually listened to the story I was telling than you would have picked up on it but no, you _had_ to make me look like an idiot and a liar in front of my friends," Sonic answered, his voice gaining an annoyed edge. Shadow had no problem, at that moment seeing Sonic as the King of Camelot. Silver paled ever so slightly when he remembered Sonic telling them about his trip to Camelot, he hadn't even tired to convince them.

"I thought your Knights were still inside the castle," Caliburn whispered staring at Shadow, Knuckles and Blaze. Sonic sighed and gently pulled Caliburn from the air. Things could end badly if they weren't careful. There was a high possibility something could happen and it would ruin his Knights reputation. Particularly if someone found out Lancelot was injured.

"They are. Caliburn these are my friends I was telling you about; Shadow, Knuckles, Blaze, Silver and Amy," Sonic introduced pointing to each of his friends as he said their names. Caliburn stared at Merlina and could tell she wasn't at all happy to have Sonic or his friends here again. There was a very high possibility Merlina had something to with Lancelot, Gawain and Percival being attacked.

"Is that why you sometimes called Shadow Lancelot every now and then?" Caliburn questioned his voice soft as he stared at Sonic with an understanding look on his face, Shadow didn't understand but got the feeling he was missing something. Over the last ten years Sonic had called him Lancelot several times usually in very high tension situations. It almost always happened when they were either on a mission, Sonic was stressed or Knuckles, Silver and Blaze were with them.

"Yes, Lance was completely fine with it after I explained it to him," Sonic replied, after he had beaten the Black Knight he had stayed in Camelot for ten years and got to know the Knights very well. Usually when he was tired or had just woken up he would call Lancelot Shadow before remembering where he was an apologizing. Lancelot was quiet understanding when he realised what was happening.

"If you're here than it means you already know what's going on?" Merlina asked and Sonic nodded, Merlina sighed relieved and annoyed, she didn't want to have to explain anything to him. Sonic never understand her when she tried to explain things - always saying she was making too complicated. Merlina didn't understand how Sonic knew what had happened or how he was even as she hadn't called and his...friends here.

"Indeed I do. Lancelot, Percival and Gawain were attacked. Shadow, Blaze and Knuckles had dreams about the attack," Sonic explained before Caliburn could ask how he knew what had happened to his Knights. Shadow noticed Merlina looked a little alarmed, likely hoping Sonic didn't know what had happened to three of his Knights in any great deal. It meant she could feed him the information she wanted him to know...maybe she still could.

"I see. Let's gets inside before they turn up again," Caliburn stated closing his eyes. He looked tired and worn out or as worn out as a sword could look. Sonic couldn't blame him, he knew Caliburn cared about the Knights. He assumed Caliburn was talking about thing that attacked his knights. He wanted to ask where the battle had taken but knew he wouldn't get an answer from Merlina. He would ask Caliburn or one of his Knights when Merlina wasn't around.

"Of cause but before we that; Lancelot is the Captain of the Guard, my advisor and children tend to look up to him. Gawain is the language master and does have admirers but just ignored them. Percival often gets look but is usually wearing armour when she's outside the castle, they shouldn't bother you too much," Sonic stated hoping it would be enough information. Shadow, Knuckles and Blaze nodded understanding what Sonic was trying to tell them.

They had to pretend they were Lancelot, Gawain and Percival until they were inside the castle. Amy was about to say something but was stopped when the massive gates opened. The people in the small village turned to wave or bow at Sonic, a few of the children ran up to him and gave him small trinkets. Sonic just smiled and thanked, not all bothered by the way people were treating him.

Silver was surprised at the attention Shadow, Knuckles and Blaze were getting. Shadow was walking a little behind them, his arms crossing as he listened to the children who had come up to him and started asking questions. He answered then the best he could. They weren't doing any harm. Knuckles was surrounded by women who were flirting with him, he tried to ignored them the best he could, they reminded of Rouge a great deal.

He would have told them to leave him alone but he didn't know if that was something Gawain would do. He didn't want to ruin the Knights reputation. Blaze was being pestered by a group of men, she had asked them to leave her alone but they wouldn't take no for an answer. Silver smiled a little and walked over to Blaze to help her out, the men stopped pestering her as soon as they saw Silver.

Blaze found it a little strange how the men reaction when Silver come over. They had relaxed when they saw he wasn't angry with them. Silver gasped when they walked through the big oak doors. The interior of the castle of stone walls and floors covered with red carpet and embroidered tapestries. There were simple chandeliers hanging from the vaulted ceiling flickering shadows on the stone walls even though it wasn't dark.

Silver could feel something tickling the edge of his mind ut didn't know what it was. Merlina lead Sonic and his friends through the winding hallways and up a curve staircase, the cold was covered with red carpet. Shadow noticed this part of the castle was slightly different than the entrance. It was simpler and had a homey feel to it and wasn't as grand as the rest of the castle. Silver guessed this was the part of the castle the knights living in.

"How are they?" Sonic questioned the worry evident in his voice. It was clear Sonic cared about the Knights of the Round Table quiet a bit. Shadow got the feeling Sonic had been here longer than he had let on if Caliburn words earlier were anything to go by and how familiar and comfortable the children had been with him. Sonic hadn't slowed down and was more than happy to listen to him which was something Shadow had never seen Sonic do. Sonic was _always_ moving and could never stay still.

"Sir Gawain's arms are injured and plenty sore. He should be awake soon if he isn't already," Merlina answered not turning around, if she had she would have seen the worried look on Sonic's face Gawain was pretty resilient to damage, something big must have happened for both his arms to be broken. Knuckles got the impression Merlina didn't really like the Knights or in the very least had a strained relationship with him.

"Percival has been going in and out of consciousness since the attack, but seems to be recovering nicely and should awake within the next few days to a week," Caliburn continued the look he gave Merlina implied he wasn't happy with her at the moment. Sonic seemed to pick up on that. After everything Merlina had done the last he was there the already somewhat strained relationship she had the knights had gotten worse.

"What about Lancelot?" Sonic asked evidently very worried about his Captain of the Guard, Blaze got the impression Sonic had a great deal of respect for Lancelot and relied on him a great deal that much was evident from the way he talked about his Captain. It had taken Blaze a while to realise Sonic's fighting style had changed, it seemed closer to that of Shadow's fought but still different.

Sometimes when he was fighting went to do something then stopped as though realising something was missing, she hadn't known why until now and guessed if Lancelot had been sparing with Sonic than he would have learnt to fight with a sword then his fighting style would have changed as a result. It seemed closer to the way Shadow fought but still different likely as Shadow didn't know how to use a sword.

Some of the respect he held for Lancelot had likely transferred over to Shadow as Blaze had heard Sonic call him Lancelot quite a bit over the last ten years though usually when he was stressed. Sonic didn't fight or tease Shadow as much anymore and knew when to leave him alone instead of pestering him like he had before whenever he was board. Sonic always listened to what Shadow had to say and almost always agreed.

Like he knew he could trust Shadow's judgement and knew it would be better to go with Shadow suggestion. Now she knew why Sonic relied on Shadow's judgement so much because he knew he could trust Shadow to know what he was doing. The relationship Sonic had with Shadow was a strange one that was for sure. It wasn't a rivalry but it wasn't friendship either.

It seemed to be something along the lines of trusted advisor and friend now that she thought about Sonic being King it made more sense.

"Since the battle with Mullegoness three days ago he hasn't regained consciousness. His wounds haven't healed at all in that time," Merlina explained, it might have been the way Merlina mentioned Lancelot wounds hadn't healed but it made Shadow feel cold. Sonic paled. Lancelot healed very fast, if he hadn't healed at all in three days than there was something seriously wrong with his Captain.

"We didn't find him until the day after the battle," Caliburn added giving Merlina a sideways look. Shadow got the feeling Merlina had something to do with them finding Lancelot too late. Caliburn seemed genuinely concerned about the Knight's health whereas Merlina only seemed vaguely worried but nowhere near as worried as Sonic was at hearing the news Lancelot hadn't woken up after three days nor had his wounds healed.

"Whose Mullegoness?" Knuckles asked watching Merlina's reaction to him asking her who the big evil was, there was something about the way she was treating this whole situation that made Knuckles feel weary and more than a little cold. Merlina seemed to know more about Mullegoness and was feeding Sonic the information she wanted him to know. Clearly wanting to control what he knew about the battle.

"We aren't certain. When we found Lancelot he was muttering the name over and over. We think Mullegoness is the name of his attacker," Merlina explained not talking any notice of the looks Knuckles and Shadow were giving her, it was like she knew or at least had some idea of who had attacked Lancelot. Caliburn stared at Merlina, she hadn't mentioned anything about knowing who had attacked Lancelot. Caliburn narrowed his eyes, there was something bigger going on here and Merlina didn't want them to know about it.

Caliburn suddenly got a sickening feeling Merlina had something to do with Lancelot wounds not healing like they should have. He really hoped Merlina wasn't the reason behind Lancelot current condition.

"If Gawain is awake than he's likely in Highland Yard. Its a meadow behind the castle where he often goes to train," Sonic explained when he saw the confused looks on his friends faces. Caliburn nodded. It was a five-minute walk. Highland Yard was where Sonic, Lancelot, Gawain and Galahad practised  as it was an open plain and big enough for them practise the parts of their fighting style that required more room than provided in the courtyard.

When they arrived at Highland Yard after a short walk Shadow, Knuckles and Silver couldn't help but gasp. The meadow was not only beautiful but a wide open space. There was a large amount of chaos residue, Silver only recognised Sonic's chaos signature. He guessed the three others belonged to Lancelot, Gawain and possibly Galahad but Silver wasn't too sure.

Knuckles stared at the meadow, there was something familiar about he couldn't exactly place what it could be. When they walked though the stone gates, Knuckles shivered when he felt something brush over him as he walked though the gate but it disappeared before he could find out what it was. After walking a little further into the meadow they saw a red and white echidna, his quills held back in what looked like six braids.

He was wearing brown boots and red tunic, his right arm was in a sling while the left dangled at his side. Sonic knew exactly who it was and couldn't help but smile.

"Gawain!" Sonic called not nearly loud enough to be heard by Gawain but the echidna turned around to face them at the sound of Sonic's voice, he seemed a little dazed and shocked when he saw Sonic before a smile spread across his face. He looked exactly like Knuckles only he looked maybe 10 or 15 years older then Knuckles. There was something off about him as he walked over to them.

"Son-" Gawain cut himself off when he saw Merlina who was standing just inside the stone gate a vaguely pained look on her face. The warm smile that had been present on Gawain's face disappeared only to be replaced by a cold hard look. Knuckles looked at the ground as a cold chill run up Knuckles spin at that look. Gawain looked like he very much wanted to kill Merlina on the spot.

Sonic didn't react to Gawain's change in the behaviour as he walked up to his Knight and looked him over for anymore injuries he could have. Sonic knew he was prone to hiding the less dangerous ones as a form of self-punishment when one of the other Knights got hurt.

"It's good to see you awake already. You can go now Merlina. We'll meet in the dining room in four hours time for dinner," Sonic stated turning around, intentionally blocking Merlina's view of Gawain. Merlina sighed before bowing and disappearing back into the castle. Once she was out of the site Sonic let out a sharp whistle and a chow appeared, Sonic asked him if he could watched Merlina.

"There's something Merlina isn't saying, she shouldn't have been able to get past the gate. Something must have happened to the barrier," Sonic muttered to Gawain who nodded, he seemed a lot less tense now Merlina wasn't around and a lot more friendly but Knuckles still felt cold. It was clearly now Merlina was gone Sonic didn't like her in anyway whatsoever.

"Good to see it worked then. Lance wasn't sure Galahad would be able to get the message through," Gawain stated looking down at his lap, he seemed tired and warn, Sonic looked a little alarmed at hearing this but smiled anyway. Knuckles couldn't help but wonder how this Galahad person had managed to get the message to them. Gawain had relaxed, sitting down on the low wall in front of him and Caliburn had let out of breath.

It was clear Merlina had done something to loose the trust of Sonic but also Gawain and Caliburn. Shadow got the feeling it was something big even though he didn't know Gawain but if he was anything like Knuckles then it took a lot to gain his trust and once it had been earned it was hard to break then only something big even though he didn't know Gawain but if he was anything like Knuckles then it took a lot to gain his trust and once it had been earned it was hard to break then only something big would you Knuckles enemy.

"Good to see it worked then. Lance wasn't sure if Galahad was strong enough to let you know what happen. Not long after you left Lance come up with a for us to contact you if we ever needed your help without Merlina knowing," Gawain explained looking down at his lap, he seemed tried and warn, Sonic looked a little alarmed at hearing this but smiled anyway. Knuckles couldn't help but wonder Galahad had known to send the message to Lancelot was unconscious.

"Just before we were attacked he told Galahad to send the message. Galahad is much like Silver in the way his powers work. Yes, I know who you are. Sonic told us about you...is something the matter Miss Rose?" Gawain asked looked at Amy when she gasped a little pained looked on her face. Knuckles got the feeling Gawain exactly what was wrong with Amy and wasn't at all genuine in his concern.

"Iblis likely helped him. Iblis is the physical embodiment of time, you can't destroy him merely put him back to sleep. He exists in every universe and at every single point in time. Someone must have woken him up early," Sonic explained quickly knowing it would take a while for Silver to except what had happened was the result of someone waking Iblis up.

"Iblis likely helped him. Iblis is the physical embodiment of Time, you can't destroy him merely put him back to sleep. He exists in every universe and at single point in time, someone must have woken early," Sonic explained quickly knowing it would take awhile for Silver to except what had happened  was a result of someone waking Iblis up, Amy went to reply but stopped when she felt something pushed at her again. She didn't feel welcome.

"Did Mullegoness get inside the castle walls?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There done. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this story so far. My Sonic does read but he just doesn't have the time because he's saving the world and something always come up. Like I mentioned in the first chapter. I may change a few things within the chapter as I write more chapter, that way the story flows and you might even pick up on what I'm trying to do. 
> 
> If so than please review to tell or PM me and tell me. I would love to know what you think will happen. I might even add in your idea. My feelings is the Knights and Sonic don't particularly trust Merlina after what she tried to and she knows that and tries her best to make it up to them but sometimes she slips. Merlina's behaviour will be explained in a later chapter. How do you think Merlina knew the name of Lancelot's attacker even though she said she had no idea who he was. 
> 
> Comment and tell me what you think. Any input is welcome. I hope you enjoy this chapter, the next one should be up within the next day or two.


	3. Answers, Healing & Suspiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Here's chapter 3, sorry its a little late. I hand everything than copy it onto my computer as a way of self editing my work. I have to manually rewrite the chapter when transferring it to here. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this story.

Date: 01/10/18 - 03/10/18  
Time: 7:25 pm - 11:30 am

"Did Mullegoness get past the wall and into the castle?" Sonic asked, Gawain stared at Sonic with a confused look on his face. He had no idea who Sonic was talking about, Sonic sighed and ran a hand through his quills. He had been hoping Gawain would know something about Lancelot's attacker but clearly he didn't. Sonic got the feeling Mullegoness wasn't the one who had attacked his Captain.

"Who?" Gawain asked, he had never heard of Mullegoness though something about the name did seem familiar. The things that had attacked them had looked like living shadows, Gawain had he had been bits of what could have been crystals that seemed to be on fire but knew he must have been seeing things after hitting his head as he had never seen something like that before.

"Mullegoness was the one who attacked Lancelot or that's what Merlina seemed to think at least,' Sonic answered, by the look on Gawain's face he knew Merlina had been lying or at the very least wasn't telling him everything. Sonic looked Gawain over again before sighing and muttering something about 'reckless blockheads' good naturedly as he pulled the green chaos emerald out of his quills.

"Gawain, you can hardly move. I would rather have you, at the very least healed and able to fight even if you aren't nearly well enough to fight just yet," Sonic stated when Gawain was about to protest knowing exactly what Sonic was planning to do with the Emerald. This wasn't the first time Sonic had healed him used the green emerald. Shadow watched fascinated as Sonic told Gawain off but didn't get yelled at.

Sonic gently wrapped Gawain's fingers around his emerald like he had done many times in the ten years and pushed his chaos energy into the emerald willing it to heal his Knight, Gawain closed his eyes as he felt the chaos emerald start dealing with his wounds and other aches he hadn't even realised he had until they were gone. Sonic's and the emeralds chaos energy felt like home, safety, protection and something else Gawain couldn't quite put his finger on.

Gawain smiled at Sonic in thanks as the blue hedgehog removed the sing and the bandages from his arms. It was nice to be able to move and stretch again without having to worry about his ribs. He had woken up two days ago and had been told the shadow monsters had attacked him, Percival and Lancelot had disappeared after Lancelot had collapsed from what, they weren't sure.

"Thank you Sire. What did the witch tell you?" Gawain asked as he stood up and continued to stretch, Gawain couldn't help but wonder why Lancelot's wounds hadn't healed yet as he healed faster than normal. After everything that had happened with the Black Knight who had turned out to be an illusion Merlin had created to help Arthur rule when he was sick or injured. They hadn't trusted Merlina with any secrets since. Not that Lancelot had trusted her to begin with.

"There was something strange about the way Merlina mentioned so casually about not knowing who Mullegoness was than assumed he attacked Lancelot," Silver answered timidly having no idea why he felt so skittish around Gawain, the Knight hadn't done anything to him. Gawain smiled tolerantly at Silver's timid question. It took some time for people to get used to his mental presence.

"Of cause she did. We were coming back for patrol when the shadows seemed to come to life. They seemed confused, mutter something in a language I didn't recognise. I'll take you to Lancelot," Gawain informed them as he lead them out of Highland Yard and back towards the more homey part of Camelot Castle. Amy sighed as soon as she was outside Highland Yard, the pressure surrounding her dissipated.

"Gawain if there's any blood on the sheet I'll tell Morgana you got on purpose giving you an excuse for not getting her anything for your anniversary," Sonic threatened glaring at Gawain suspiciously when he realised where they were heading. Gawain laughed nervously but didn't turn around as he pushed open huge polished oak doors. The room had a cosy feel to it despite being so big, there was a fire place against the wall adjacent to the bed where a figure was sleeping, Silver assumed it was Lancelot even though the figure wasn't facing the door.

Silver could see a strange pink and red aura around Lancelot. The pink aura was seemly pushing the red aura back. Gawain smiled sadly as he walked over to the bed, placing the green chaos emerald. Sonic stared at Silver wondering what he could see they couldn't. Silver somehow knew the pink aura would attack Sonic if he tried to heal Lancelot in anyway. Silver paused, he had no idea how he knew that.

"Someone else has been here. There's a spell stopping Lancelot from healing. Whatever spell this person cast will who attack whoever tries to heal him," Silver informed Sonic as he let go of the blue blurs hand. Sonic nodded but touch the emerald on Lancelot's chest, trying to find the spell Silver was talking about, he hissed when he realised what he was looking at. He was about to withdraw when the spell attacked him.

"Whose been in here other than you?" Sonic hissed holding his hand, whoever had cast that magic was intent on keeping Lancelot from being healed either by his own chaos energy or by someone else. Silver flinched moving away from the bed and behind Shadow without realising what he was doing. He was safe as long as Shadow was around. That magic was violent and willing to attacking anyone who tried to deal but the magic wasn't coming from Lancelot. Sonic shared a worried look with Gawain and Shadow at Silver's reaction.

He had never reacted like that before that. Sonic looked around the room and realised Galahad wasn't there was very unusual and more than a little worrying.

"Just me and Galahad why?" Gawain asked, he had a sinking feeling Merlina was responsible for Lancelot's current condition. Gawain looked around when he noticed Galahad wasn't around which was strange and more than a little worry, Galahad wouldn't let in anyone who wished to hurt Lancelot. It was well known Merlina didn't much like Lancelot though no one was really sure why the witch didn't like the Captain of the Guard.

"Merlina's been in here as well. That's her magic. Caliburn could you please get Galahad please," Sonic requested, Caliburn nodded and floated out of the room. He, too was alarmed at Galahad not being with Lancelot, the young hedgehog was always with his father as he didn't truly trust anyone other than Gawain at the moment which was understandable. Silver realised he was seeing Merlina's magic.

Lancelot's chaos energy and the energy unique to the green chaos emerald which was apparently a lot like Sonic's energy so much so Silver couldn't tell the difference between the two which was a little disconcerting. Silver could stare at Sonic's chaos energy all day as his chaos energy showed exactly what Sonic was feeling. Shadow had much better control over his chaos energy.

* * *

**With Caliburn**

Caliburn could hear yelling the closer he got to the meeting room.

"You said the barrier was secure before I left," a voice yelled, Caliburn was more than a little alarmed to realise it was Galahad yelling at someone. There was a magical barrier around Camelot that protected it from anyone who wished to do harm to the king and stopped the castle from being found. When Lancelot had told Sonic about the Barrier and the Heart and what they did he smiled.

"I can't do everything Galahad. Its their fault for being reckless and fighting outside the barrier," Merlina snapped, Caliburn reached the door to the meeting room which was open just a fraction, he could see Galahad holding a book and leaning against one of the chairs around the round table, Merlina was standing on the other side of the table, she looked frustrated and more than a little annoyed.

"How is it their fault? They were protecting Camelot, the same couldn't be said for you. If the barrier was active than they wouldn't have needed to fight inside it as the barrier is meant to protect Camelot and her Knights," Galahad snapped glaring at Merlina and had made to walk out of the room when Merlina grabbed his arms in a bruising grip. Making him wince and try and pull away.

"I know you were the one to call the Knight of the Wind and his friends. If they mess thing up again you _will_ know about it. You're not going to tell Sonic or his friends about the Barrier if you do your father will never wake up. Understand?" Merlina threatened as she started to glow pink. Caliburn watched in muted shock as the shadows in the room started to move in response to Galahad's mounting fear.

Caliburn watched as one of the shadows reached out and hit the back of Merlina's leg making her yelp and let go of Galahad, it looked a like Lancelot. Perhaps Camelot's Captain wasn't so unaware after all. He did always seem to know when there was going to be trouble within Camelot's walls because Galahad was telepathic/telekinetic and could stop something or someone from harming any of Camelot's inhabitance.

"I really wonder why Sonic and Arthur let you stay. You and Maranda have caused nothing but trouble," Galahad growled before talking out of the room, a bluish silver aura surrounding him. Had he turned around he would have seen Merlina's shocked face. Lancelot's brat had never been that disrespectful to her before. He was far too scared of her, she had made sure of that.

Galahad was Lancelot's son by marriage, his mother had married Lancelot before she had known she was pregnant with Galahad and Lancelot had adopted him shortly after his mother had died when he was four-years-old. They were very close despite how polar opposite they seemed. No one attacked Galahad without Lancelot knowing about it, in turn no one attacked Lancelot without Galahad knowing about it.

Galahad growled in annoyance, slumping when he saw Caliburn floating in the hallway with an unreadable look on his face. Galahad figured he had heard everything and was less than pleased with Merlina. Galahad knew Merlina had done something to the heart of Camelot which normally protected the Knights if they were fighting near the castle and needed help as much as it could.

"We best inform the King. We'll find a way to reverse whatever Merlina has done to him," Caliburn reassured before turning and floating down the hall. He couldn't believe Merlina had the guts to attack Lancelot's son. There would be hell to pay when Lancelot woke up. Everyone knew better than hurt Galahad as Lancelot would find out what they had done at some point, Galahad had a gauntlet the blacksmith had made for him which helped him control his power.

Galahad was far stronger than he lead everyone to believe. He was perfectly fine with everyone believing he wasn't really that strong. It worked to his advantage on more than one occasion. No one saw him as a threat thus they tended to continue to talking. It was how Lancelot and Arthur got most of their information. Galahad didn't even need to read their minds to find out what they were planning.

* * *

**With Sonic**

Sonic sighed as soon as Caliburn left. He was worried about his Captain and knew Galahad was worried about his father. He had become rather close to the young knight and tried his best to help him with his powers. He was the one who had asked the blacksmith to create a gauntlet that would help Galahad control his powers better. Sonic knew Lancelot appreciated it as his help had decreased how often Lancelot found himself floating through the halls at night.

Sonic frowned when he felt something brushed the edge of his mind, it took him a few second to realise Galahad must have found out they were in Camelot and was checking to see if they were actually there. The mental touch he felt a little panicked but calmed down when his powers brushed again Sonic's mind. Sonic's eyes widened when Lancelot growled in response to Galahad panic.

Sonic looked up when Galahad and Caliburn walked (or in Caliburn's case, floated) into the room. The could tell Galahad wasn't happy about something and by the look on Caliburn's face had everything to do with Camelot's resident witch. Galahad nodded politely to Sonic's friends before turning and bowing to Sonic who was frowning. Sonic pulled Galahad into a huge once the knight had gotten close enough, Galahad tensed before relaxing and returning the hug.

Everything would be fine now Sonic was here. Merlina wasn't going to get away with whatever she had planned and things would be back to normal, or what passed as normal in Camelot soon enough. Sonic always managed to work something out. How he managed that Galahad would never know, he had never managed to figure out just how exactly Sonic come up with half of his ideas. They always succeeded even if it went wrong. It was perplexing.

"What happened?" Sonic asked, Galahad stared at him for a few seconds before shaking his head. Merlina knew very well he couldn't lie to Sonic, the hedgehog would always figure out what was wrong without Galahad having to say very little it had always confused him but he was more than glad Sonic was able to do that. Galahad smiled a little when he saw Sonic chaos emerald sitting on Lancelot's chest.

"Merlina did something to the heart. I have no idea how she managed it. You were fighting near the castle weren't you?" Galahad questioned knowing Gawain would understand what he was trying to say. Gawain nodded more than a little alarmed, he had known something was off when they had been fighting but he hadn't been able to figure it out. They had been close enough to the castle for the guards to see them.

When Merlina had returned to Camelot after finishing her training to become to witch Lancelot had suggested Arthur not tell her about the heart and what he could do as the 'witch didn't need to know'. Even though they had done to great lengths to ensure Merlina didn't find out about the heart the Witch had somehow figured out enough to use the Barrier to stop anyone inside Camelot from leaving to help Percival, Lancelot and Gawain.

"Please tell me she didn't do what I think she did?" Gawain asked slumping on the bed knowing it was exactly what Merlina had done. Gawain had never actually seen the heart but he could feel it. Camelot had been built around the heart. Gawain saw a giant diamond whenever he tried to picture what the heart might look like, he had no idea why he thought of a diamond or a bigger version of Sonic's chaos emerald.

Lancelot had said the felt like home when they had stumbled across it which made Gawain wonder how old Lancelot was as Camelot castle had been around for a very long time or at least it felt like it.

"She did. I don't know how she managed it but Merlina did something to stop us from leaving the castle to help you. Those shadow monsters didn't even try and get close to the castle, they seemed almost afraid whenever you got close to the castle walls and would try and lead you away again," Galahad answered as he sat on the other side of the bed. Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Knuckles and Tails could tell Galahad cared for Lancelot.

Gawain paled at hearing what Merlina had done. How on earth did she manage that.

"Why would she do that?" Silver asked timidly, Gawain's presence suddenly seemed so big, Sonic's chaos energy as just barely being held back from lashing out and Galahad's was curling around Lancelot. Galahad smiled a little, it was strange seeing someone who looked exactly like him. Sonic had told them what his friends were capable of and knew Silver, with a bit of guidance and training would be immensely powerful.

"Merlina knows I was the one to bring you here, she doesn't knows how but she knows it was my doing. I think she might be after the power the heart has but with us still present she can't get to its power," Galahad replied as Gawain made a conscious effort to pull his chaos energy in. He knew how overwhelming it could be to the telekinetic hedgehog at times. Silver nearly wasn't as experienced as Galahad. Silver sighed when the mental pressure eased a little.

"What's the heart?" Knuckles asked, he could feel _something_ brushing against his mind, it felt a lot like the Master Emerald but that was impossible, the Master Emerald had always been on Angel Isle or Knuckles thought it had. The diaries of his Ancestors hadn't hinted to the Master Emerald _not_ being on Angel Isle though they did mention something about the Librarian whoever that was. Knuckles had never been able to find out. Knuckles figure he was one who had first lived on Angel Isle.

Not many people knew Angel was actually had a library. A very big Library. With many old and very rare tombs. Sonic was possibly the only person who had actually seen the castle that surrounded the library. Knuckles never questioned why the castle was there. It just was. He had never bothered to go into the other rooms. He only ever went into one of the rooms of the massive library. Whenever he entered the Castle he always felt safe...

"The Heart of Camelot is very much like the Master Emerald only it...sorry _she_ is sentient and protects Camelot and its inhabitance. Camelot's only been around for 500 or so years and was built around the Heart, yes Galahad, Lancelot it _that_ old," Sonic relayed chuckling at the startled look on Galahad's face, it was amusing how childish Galahad could be at times, Galahad knew his father had been the Captain of Camelot's Guard for a long time but hadn't thought he had the position for nearly 500 years.

"I believe Lancelot was around 20 or 21 when they found the heart. Camelot used to home to two royal families being the starting point of two different universes, this one and another one. Queen Aleena's however many times great-grandparents were the King and Queen of the second royal family," Sonic continued, laughing at looks he was getting from Galahad and Gawain. Sonic got the feeling they were going to be pestering Lancelot for stories when he woke up.

"The two royal families stayed in Camelot long enough for each of their kingdoms to be set up and running correctly, it took around 50 years. Lancelot would have been around 70 or 71 at the time," Sonic finish grinning at the interested look on Gawain and Galahad's faces, they loved listening to Lancelot or Sonic's stories of either the past or the future. Sonic looked down when Lancelot groaned and started to shift in his sleep, a few second later he open his eyes a little before closing them again.

Sonic couldn't help but laugh as he turned to close the curtains. His chaos emerald had taken a little longer than usual to work through whatever Merlina had done to ensure Lancelot didn't wake up. Galahad grinning, making him look far younger then he really was. It was well known Lancelot woke before the sun come up. If he didn't he would bury his head in his pillow and not get up until the curtains were closed and all the lights were turned off. Sonic found it very funny when Galahad told him.

He loved to tease the Captain about it whenever he got the chance.

"Shut up 's not funny Sonic," Lancelot grumbled, it took a few minutes for Lancelot to open his eyes after they had adjusted to the sunlight all the while Galahad, Gawain and Sonic were laughing at his attempts. Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Blaze, Tails and Amy looked on puzzled. It was clear they were missing something. From what he had seen so far Shadow could tell Sonic was very close to the three knights.

This clearly wasn't the first time Sonic had laughed at Lancelot while he was trying to wake up if the Knights words were anything to go by. Sonic could tell Lancelot wanted to roll over and bury his head in the plush pillow and pretend the world didn't exist for a little while longer. The only thing stopping him was his store ribs and the fact he had company and it would be rude.

Lancelot blinked trying to get used to what little light the curtains were letting into the room and trying to resist rolling over and going back to sleep. When his eyes finally adjusted to the light he turned  to glare at Galahad and very quickly spotted the bruise forming on his upper arm. It was hand shape. His eyes narrowed, he knew exactly who was responsible for the bruise and she was going to pay. He had a lot to catch up on apparently.

Not many knew his chaos energy spread through the castle when he was asleep or injured, seeping into and becoming one with shadows allowing him to protect the castle even if he physically couldn't. He had perfected the technique along ago. His chaos energy seemed to have a mind of its own. Almost seeming alive at times, it was sometimes very hard to control particularly when it come to his son.

"What did the Witch do?" Lancelot asked bluntly carefully sitting up so he could get a better look at the bruise on Galahad's arm. Silver, Knuckles, Blaze, Shadow, Tails, Galahad, Gawain and Amy stared at him wondering how he had known Merlina was responsible for the bruise on Galahad's arm when he had been asleep. Sonic smiled knowing exactly how Lancelot knew about the injury. Galahad shifted, looking own at his hands, he wanted to tell Lancelot what had happened but found he couldn't.

It was like his mouth had been glued shut.

"Galahad, what did Merlina do while I was asleep?" Lancelot asked again, his voice taking on a sterner tone. Galahad muttered something under his breath. He opened his mouth to answer but he couldn't. Merlina should have known Lancelot would find out eventually. Lancelot turned to look at Gawain, Caliburn and Sonic when it was Galahad wasn't going to answer him, something big must have happened.

"Merlina did something to the heart,"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There done. Sorry its taken me so long to post this chapter. I've been a slow at transferring it from Fanfiction to here. Lancelot married Galahad's mother before he was born, she either died during child birth, due to complications or of something else not long after Galahad was born. If you liked the chapter please kudos, review and tell me what you think.


	4. Accusation & Explanatoins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Here's chapter 4. Sorry its taken me a little longer than usual to get this chapter posted. I hope this chapters clears up things for everyone.

Date: 03/10/17 - 05/10/17  
Time: 2:20 pm - 10:35 pm

"Merina did something to the heart," Knuckles answered when it was clear Galahad couldn't' tell Lancelot what Merlina had done. Knuckles found his dislike of Merlina growing the more he listened to the things she had done. he had almost called her 'The Witch'. Lancelot cursed, running a hand over his face. He had known it would only be a matter of time before she figured out how to get the heart to do what she wanted, how she managed that was a mystery.

"Lovely, what else did the Witch do?" Lancelot asked even though he had a fairly good idea it had something to do with why Galahad had called Sonic and his friends here. Lancelot was glad Galahad managed to get through to them likely with the help of Iblis, who seemly had a soft spot for Galahad and helped him whenever he got the chance. It was a little strange seeing the physical personification of time.

"The Witch stopped us from leaving the castle when you were attacked, she told Sonic were attacked by Mullegoness," Galahad answered finally able to say something. Lancelot stared at him for a few seconds before slumping into the pillows. This was going to be _fun_ he just knew it. Merlina apparently hadn't understood what he was talking about. That women could be incredibly thick at times.

"When the shadow monsters first appeared they didn't attack. It was only when the barrier changed did they start attacking. While Gawain and Percival were busy I followed the only properly formed one," Lancelot explained trying to make sense of what happened, things were still a little hazy, there was something very familiar about the shadow monsters he had followed but he didn't know why.

"Whats the barrier?" Blaze asked, they kept using the terms 'heart' and 'barrier' interchangeably. It was starting to make her head hurt. Lancelot smiled a little and laughed when Silver, Blaze, Knuckles, Tails and Amy stared at him. Lancelot knew Shadow didn't smile much from the multiple stories Sonic had told them about the black and red hedgehog over the ten years he had stayed here for.

"The barrier is what we call the Heart's defences. Its nice to finally meet the people Sonic told us so many stories about," Lancelot replied, a mischievous light in his eyes Knuckles got the feeling some of the stories had told the Knights didn't exactly paint them or more specifically Amy in the best light. He had no idea why he suddenly felt so nervous about what Sonic had told Lancelot and the Knights. Normally he wouldn't care.

"What kind of stories? Nothing bad I hope?" Amy asked with a raised eyebrow at Sonic who just stared at her impassively. That look, had at one time scared him but it had lost its effect after he had met Morgana. That women was amazing but terrifying at the same time. Lancelot stared at Amy with a sly look in his eyes, he wanted to see if Sonic's stories about this pink hedgehog was true or not.

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head over. Why are you worried? Have you done something bad you don't want us to know about?" Lancelot answered with his own questions knowing full well Amy was worried what stories Sonic had told her about. None of them painted her in a good light and she knew it. Knuckles relaxed knowing most of the bad stories would have been about Amy.

In the ten years Sonic had stayed with them he had told them countless stories about the way Amy treated him and the way she behaved, saying on multiple occasions he would rather spend time with Nimue than Amy as she actually listened to him and never yelled at him or being late as she understood he had other things he needed to do and was just glad he took the time to talk to her.

"Are the stories true?" Tails asked making Lancelot, Gawain, Galahad and Sonic laughed, the way Lancelot's eyes lit up made him seem younger and much kinder which was strange and unfamiliar to Silver, Blaze, Tails, Knuckles and Amy. Shadow almost never laughed and when he did it never this carefree. Shadow was always cold and made it seem like it was only working with them being the world was in danger and not because he actually _wanted_ to.

"Of cause they're true. Guaranteed some of the facts might be wrong or just purely made up but they are, for the most part true," Galahad countered as he leaned against Lancelot's shoulder, it was strange seeing someone who looked like Shadow allowing another hedgehog to touch and not immediately shrugging him off or snapping at him. Shadow never liked being touched. When he was it only tolerated. Shadow very rarely let anyone other than Sonic and Silver touched him.

"Is the part about you having several relationship with women true or is that Percival?" Amy asked snidely glaring down at Galahad who sat up and stared at her, his mouth hanging open, how could she be so rude and disrespectful, she barely knew anything about them. Amy was, as far as Galahad was concerned was worse than Sonic's stories made her out to be. He was starting to hate her.

"What on earth did you get that from? Perci would have had my head a _long_ time ago and would have mostly certainly _not_ said yes if that were true. Which is isn't," Galahad snapped glaring at Amy wish very much Percival was awake and able to tell Amy what she thought. Percival had asked him that exact question not long after they had started dating. He'd told her nothing had happened and he had just pretended to be dating them as he was helping them with something.

"Oh finally. It only took fifteen years," Sonic muttered ignored the shocked look on Amy was giving Galahad, she clearly hadn't expected a response like that from Galahad as Silver was often very quiet and usually never did anything to defend himself when he was getting yelled at by Amy. It was useless to even try defending yourself, it only made things worse and the shouting lasted longer.

"Amy! Don't be so rude. There are no such stories," Knuckles snapped unable to believe the pink hedgehog. Knuckles had known Amy wasn't the most agreeable hedgehog but he never thought she would attack Galahad when he was sitting right next to his father. Knuckles only knew Galahad was Lancelot's son because he had done some research on the Knights after Sonic had mentioned them and he had gotten curious.

"Oh, shut up. What would you know. You spend half your time being anti-social and stuck on that floating rock of useless books you call a library, honestly they should be burned, they hold no purpose those then to collect dust," Amy ranted not seeing the look she was getting from Lancelot or Knuckles. Some of the books on Angel Isle were very rare and hundreds of year old and in some cases the only existing copy.

"You, girly are not only rude and disrespectful but very shallow and vain. You know nothing about my son or any of us for that matter and clearly haven't taken the time to learn anything about us. If you really were Sonic's _girlfriend_ than that's exactly what you would have done," Lancelot growled at Amy somehow managing to look intimidating even though he was sitting in a bed over covered in blood soaked bandages. Amy stared at Lancelot in muted shock.

Shadow had never spoken to her like that. Lancelot clearly didn't have the same restraint. Shadow sighed and shifted closer to the wall forcing Silver to move closer to the fire place, Amy was going to learn why their Arthurian counterparts weren't going to be anywhere near as tolerant of her behaviour as they were and wouldn't sit quietly while being yelled at. There was plenty he could say to Amy but couldn't be bothered as it wouldn't make any difference.

Sonic stared at Amy. Had she always been like this or was being there effecting her self-control or what little self-control she had, she had never said something like that as she knew there was a line she wasn't too cross. Apparently that line didn't exist anymore. Sonic knew whatever she went off at any of them there was always something she wasn't saying. Amy had no idea what impression she was Lancelot wasn't exactly good and very much like the way she behaved in Sonic's stories.

He was much Shadow in that regard.

Silver covered his ears, trying to block out Amy's thoughts but being unable to as they were so loud. He would normally be able to block Amy's thought out but this time was much different. Shadow looked down at Silver unsure of what to do, Silver's cuffs were glowing light green. Shadow was at a loss of what to do. Lancelot stared at Silver and Shadow out of the corner of his eye trying to figure out what to do without drawing attention to them.

" _Get Silver to focus on something else and what the Shrew is saying. Ask him for information about me, Gawain and Galahad,_ " Lancelot told Shadow using the fact Shadow and Silver was standing near the wall in the shadow of the fire place. Shadow nodded and proceed to ask Silver just that, a little curious as to what Silver had noticed about the Knights. Silver saw things they didn't.

" _Lancelot, Gawain and Galahad hate Merlina for what her and her mother Maranda did to Arthur. He was sick quiet often, resulting in Merlin creating the 'Black Knight' for Arthur to control when he was sick so no one would notice,_ " Silver explained trying to make sense of why exactly Lancelot, Gawain and Galahad hated Merlina so much. Silver would have thought the Knights hate of Merlina would have been stronger as it been ten years since the incident with the Black Knight.

It seemed the hate and mistrust Lancelot and Gawain harboured for Merlina was quiet kind but was different than the kind of instinctual mistrust and keep seated fear Galahad had for the powerful witch. Merlina knew very well she wasn't trusted by Lancelot. Gawain and Galahad heard her but he didn't really know to what extent. Neither Shadow or Silver realised Knuckles, Tails, Galahad, Gawain, Lancelot and Sonic turn to look at them. Even Amy had stopped ranting.

" _Arthur often got sick at irregular intervals, Merlina and Maranda who was the healer were magically poisoning him, I don't know how they did it but Arthur managed to survive. Just before they were banished the first time Merlina and Maranda tried to kill him but it didn't work. That was the final tipping point and Arthur banished the two of them saying they weren't allowed within Camelot's wall until they had learned,_ " Silver continued, not really understanding why Merlina or Maranda had done it.

The fact they had been banished once before was more than a little startling. Silver looked over at Lancelot and was confused when he saw the pained look in the Knights eyes. There was more to the story as to why Arthur decided to banish the two witches not only for trying to kill Arthur but for something else that had nothing to do with Arthur getting sick so frequently, it was the tipping point.

" _Things were better for around 10 or so years. It took a while for the poison to disappear from Arthur's system completely. While he was sick he got Merlin to create a very life like illusion so it would appear like he was well. As there would be unrest and he may be challenged if it was found he was sick. Merlina and Maranda returned to Camelot after around 12 years, promising they had learnt their lessons,_ " Silver stated, knew he wasn't really making sense but it was the only way he could link the events together and explain it.

" _It started slowly but Arthur started to get sick again forcing him to use the Black Knight as he had dubbed the illusion more, because of how frequently he used the Black Knight began to develop a personality of his own one very similar to Arthur's,_ " Silver continued marvelling at how strong Arthur must have been and how often he would have had to have used the Black Knight for the illusion to become sentient and develop a personality.

Shadow tilted his head in thought, the Black Knight would have had to have been linked to Arthur's chaos energy  for it to maintain its power, Arthur would have likely had to use it for nearly two decades before it become sentient and start to develop a personality. It should have been impossible but than again if Arthur was anything like Sonic he made the impossible happen with alarming regularity.

From what Shadow had gathered when reading about the Black Knight in Sonic's copy of the book which seemed to have more information then some of the other books about the Black Knights who had eventually become someone other than Lancelot Arthur could ask for a second opinion, it was a testament to just how strong both Merlin and Arthur had been to create something like the Black Knight.

Apparently, no one could tell the Black Knight and Arthur. Not even the Knights until Arthur had told them. Merlin had clearly spent a lot of time and energy creating the Black Knight so he appeared exactly like Arthur and no _could_ tell the difference between Arthur and the Black Knight even if they were standing right next to the Black Knight. Shadow would have loved to meet the Black Knight just too see how similar they actually were.

" _Because they couldn't tell kill Arthur they banished him from Camelot instead. Arthur of cause knew what they were planning as by the time both Lancelot and a young Galahad knew about it and had told Arthur who in turn told the Black Knight to look after Camelot and protect it from Merlina and Maranda,_ " Silver mused not knowing where this information was coming from but he wasn't worried.

" _The Black Knight pretended he was Arthur for a while until Merlina started to get frustrated at her plan not working, that's when he changed his appearance and started to 'attack' and 'terrorise' Camelot because he knew if Merlina felt threatened than she would call someone to 'defeat' him. When Merlina called Sonic the Black Knight had kept his promise to Sonic,_ " Silver answered Shadow's unasked question. It was quite confusing, he found it a little hard to wrap his head around everything Merlina had caused.

" _Even though she had been stopped by Sonic, Merlina how had the problem of Sonic staying in Camelot and starting to 'change' things. Merlina and Maranda tried to poison Sonic but it didn't work as Sonic_ can't _die,_ " Sonic explained as he studied the designs on the fireplace unable to believe the extent Merlina and Maranda had done to. Shadow nodded. He guested Merlina and Maranda had gotten sick of Sonic and had brought Arthur back thinking it would be better to have the king back then Sonic who kept changing things.

He was a little two smart for Maranda's liking, they likely didn't bet on Sonic's friendship with his Knights or Arthur liking the changes Sonic had made in the ten years he had been away as they improved life in Camelot a great deal.

"Mm, that sounds about right," Sonic muttered making Shadow flinch and Sonic laughed, Silver likely had no idea he had been broadcasting his explanation to everyone. He would have to ask Galahad if he could help Silver with his telepathy later as he had been struggling with the sudden enhancement of some of his powers due to the large amount of chaos energy and the fact he was unknowingly absorbing it.

"What does?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There done. This chapter was being difficult but managed. I hope I explained why Galahad, Gawain and Lancelot don't like Merlina, its more of a quite hate than anything else. Merlina knows the Knights don't trust her at all as they play nice when she's around. Silver being effected by Amy's thoughts was a way for me to explain why the Knights hated Merlina as there would eb no way I could fit it in without it seeming forced and strange.
> 
> You may or may not have realised I don't particularly like Amy that much. As she almost always yells at Sonic for the smallest things and insists he is her boyfriend. I don't ship Sonic x Amy as you can tell. If anyone has any ideas why the Knights hate Merlina or her mother than feel free comment and tell me what you think. Maranda may or may not make an appearance I'm not really sure what her role in the story will be as more ideas are coming to be as I write the chapters.
> 
> Galahad likes Percival, they had ben dating for five years before the events of the Black Knight. Percival had heard about Galahad sleeping with several women when she asked Galahad about it he just laughed. Somehow the story had changed from Galahad protecting a group of ten women while travelling to another kingdom nothing happened, though Galahad has his suspicions one of the guards with them saw how friendly he was with the women and spread the rumour. 
> 
> If you have read the version of this story on FFN then you will likely notice there are some differences. Once I've copied all of the chapters onto here I will go over them again and edit them to make sure they match up before posting them on FFN.


	5. Morgana, Merlina & Maranda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I'm sorry its taken me so long to update. Thankyou to everyone who has taken the time to read this story, my Moana stories or CECE. It still amazes me that someone would want to read something I've written let alone review/comment it. I have many stories for Harry Potter, DBZ, Sonic and many other stories I have written for other fandom but I haven't posted. 
> 
> Most of the stories for Sonic either center around Sonic relationship with the Knights like in this, or his relationship with Shadow or Mephiles. My Headcannon about Mephiles and Sonic's relationship may or may not play a part in this story. He will likely be mentioned but not appear. Sorry ;p

Date: 08/10/17 - 31/12/17  
Time: 9:29 pm - 11:23 pm

"What does?" Amy turned around only to find a rather plain (in her opinion) echidna standing in the doorway, she looked like an older version of Tekiel and was wearing a black and green dress making her ruby quills and crystal blue eyes stand out. Gawain smiled and walked over to the echidna. Amy tried not to gag when they kissed but failed miserably, Shadow shot her a dirty look.

"Merlina and Maranda tried to poison Sonic but it didn't work because Sonic can't die. not that they knew of cause," Lancelot replied smiled slightly when the echidna turned to look at him, her eyes lit up, a relived look on her face as tension seemed to drain out of her. She was glad Lancelot was awake and seemed to be okay which was strange, why would he be awake now, she shook her head when she saw the green chaos emerald. Oh, of cause.

"Good to see your awake Lancelot. Sonic good to see you finally made it. Is there any reason why Merlina looks like she's planning to murder someone?" The women asked looking at Galahad who gulped, Lancelot just sighed and ran a hand over his face again. Merlina had a habit of throwing a tantrum when she didn't get what she wanted. Much like a three-year-old. Except this three-year-old was a powerful witch. Sonic laughed nervously and shuffled his feet.

"The witch isn't happy Galahad brought us here. How have you been Morgana?" Sonic replied walking over to Morgana and hugging her. It was the first time Sonic had called Merlina 'The Witch' he clearly didn't trust or like her as much as he made her believe. Morgana laughed when Sonic picked her up and spun her around. Gawain rolled his eyes like the way Sonic was acting was completely normal.

"I've been good your highness. I take it these are the friends you told us about?" Morgana questioned after Sonic put her back on her feet. Silver couldn't help but wonder how strong Sonic was if he could lift Morgana as she looked rather heavy with all those layers of clothes. Silver gulped when Morgana looked over Sonic shoulder at him. He hoped he hadn't said that out loud, he had just been making an observation and not meaning to be rude.

"They are. how long has it been?" Sonic answered with a question of his own, he knew time passed much faster in Camelot but he could never tell just _how_ much time had passed by just looking at Camelot. Everything looked almost the same apart from the slight wear on the castle stone walls, the more defined paths used by the inhabitance of Camelot Castle. Lancelot had told them _how_ those paths had been formed and why and where some of the 'unused' and 'overgrown' path lead and why.

"For us it's been close to 20 years. Please to meet you. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. We don't bite," Morgana replied a sad smile on her face. Sonic sighed, he had known he had been gone for a while but he didn't think it had been 20 years. Now that he was looking he could see the slight signs of age around Morgana's eyes and Gawain's quills had a few more white rings. He would have to ask Lancelot what he had missed in the last 20 years.

He may no longer be King anymore but he still cared about Camelot and its inhabitance.

* * *

**With Merlina**

Merlina didn't know how Lancelot's brat had managed to bring Sonic and friends to Camelot but she had to find the way to stop them from interfering in her plans again like the last time he had been here. It had been oh so irritating when Sonic worked against her instead of working with her like she had thought he would. Merlina had her reservations about Sonic helping them but her mother insisted the Knight of the Wind would work with them. Merlina had brought him to Camelot to help defeat the Black Knight and that's exactly what he had done.

Merlina thought there might have been a chance Sonic would stay afterwards because he seemed so similar to Arthur but Morgana had stated he wouldn't and had thus been surprised when he had. Merlina had no problem with the changes her mother, on the other hand most certainly did. Merlina knew her mother hated the changes Sonic had made, she didn't understand why Sonic insisted on making.

Things had been perfectly fine the way they had been. Sonic had ordered everyone to keep clean, bathing at least three times a week, within three months the amount of people getting sick had decreased. Sonic had introduced quite a few cats to Camelot significantly decreasing Camelot's rodent population as did the amount of food they lost to the rodents which pleased the farmers.

Two of the biggest changes Sonic made was to ensure everyone had a good education no matter their social status, everyone had the right to know how to read, write and were able to do simple math. The other changes ensured had decent homes. Maranda didn't like the changes. They were completely unnecessary. True it did decrease the death rate of children and the elderly. What made it even worse was Arthur actually liked the changes.

Maranda had tried to poison Sonic but it hadn't worked, it only left him feeling a little ill but other than that nothing much, though she did find a high concentration of poison would have made violently ill but wouldn't kill him. Eventually they called Arthur back forcing Sonic to leave which was strange. It was almost like Sonic and Arthur couldn't be in Arthur at the same time. Merlina had no problems with the changes Sonic had made, she actually approve of them but didn't mentioning it too her mother.

"How did the brat manage to bring them here. It too me quite a while to find someone who looked enough like that weak minded fool to not alarm the people after the Black Knight started attacking," Maranda, Merlina's mother asked as she paced around her daughter's study. Maranda had a few grey hairs in her dark brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin and was wearing the white, gold and green dress of a healer. Sonic had changed more than he knew.

"I don't know mother. The Time Creature might have helped. That stupid sword suspects me of doing something to the barrier. Lancelot shouldn't be waking up any time soon," Merlina replied, she could tell her mother was annoyed with Caliburn, the sword had caused her a lot of trouble the last time Sonic was here last. Unlike the Knights who had lost their trust of her, Caliburn had never trusted her. Merlina felt a sharp stab in her chest whenever she spoke negatively about the Knights, Arthur or Caliburn. Like it wasn't natural.

Maranda didn't like the Time Creature, he was always lurking around Camelot seemingly always knowing what was going on. Maranda had to be very careful what she said to Merlina in case he heard them and reported back to Lancelot. Merlina had been seen Lancelot and the Time Creature talking with each other many times, he had even dared to talk to Arthur, Merlina got the feeling he had even talked to her.

Merlina had never told her mother about the meetings she had seen but her mother found out anyway and had decided the Time Creature had to go.

"Good, good. Now tell me about Sonic's friends, what are their abilities and possible weaknesses. There must e a way to use them or at the very least get them out of the way," Maranda stated, picking up her interracially carved staff, there was a rounded white crystal sitting on the top. Maranda hadn't been pleased with some of the changes Sonic had made as there was less work for her to as she _was_ a healer.

"Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Knuckles, Tails and Amy. Sonic only knows about the situation with the shadow creatures thanks to the dreams Shadow, Blaze and Knuckles had as a result knowing about the Knights injures," Merlina replied Shadow and Silver were perfect ones to target as they seemed close. With a few choice words it would be easy to turn them again each other, Maranda thought over what they could possibly do as Merlina gave her more information about Sonic's friends from what she gathered from her interactions with them.

As well as the bits and pieces of stories she had heard, but that was before things had gone very much south and had lost Sonic's trust, he would have happily told her everything she could possibly want to know about his friends if she said it was in order to create something for them. Something about betraying Sonic's trust hurt, like it was something she was very against.

"If we can get Sonic's friends and the Knights to turn on each other then maybe he will be too preoccupied to interfere with out plans," Maranda suggested wondering if something like that could work. It wouldn't be the first time they had tried something like that. It had almost worked with Galahad and his _wife_ Percival. Merlina had a sudden need to tell Sonic what Maranda was planning but had no idea why.

Maranda had used her many contacts to ensure  there would be someone around Galahad to spread rumors even if those rumors weren't true. If anything  it would damage the young telekinetic knights reputation. It had nearly worked with Percival but Galahad managed to convince her the stories weren't true. Even so the rumors were still floating around. There were some who still believed the rumors.

"No that won't do," Merlina replied, she was at a complete loss of what to do. They would have to figure out something later. At the moment they needed to figure out a way to sop Galahad from digging up secrets or even worse Lancelot waking up and finding out what had happened. Merlina didn't like what her mother was planning. Maranda hadn't thought much of Merlina leaving a bruise on Galahad. It was no big deal.

It would likely fade before Lancelot woke up and the knight would be none the wiser unless Galahad actually told his father what had happened or in the very unlikely case Lancelot actually woke up. It would take an absolute marical or a chaos emerald to undo the incredibly complex spell she had cast to prevent Lancelot's incredible healing factor from healing his wounds, she ensured he wouldn't bleed to death but he wouldn't be able to heal/

The Chaos Emeralds hadn't been seen in nearly 500 years. Maranda was confident Lancelot wouldn't be waking up, she knew their plans would go to hell in a hand basket if Lancelot was to wake up. Merlina almost wished he would. Neither would took any notice of the Chao as it felt her office, they always spent time in Merlina's office as they were attracted to her magic thus they would never know how Sonic knew how Sonic knew what they were planning.

* * *

  **With Sonic**

Sonic thanked the chao before asking it to keep an eye on Merlina and to report back if there were any more developments. He had never completely trusted Merlina. There was something about her that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on. The first time he had seen Lancelot and Merlina interaction he was shock at how cold he was. Something had certainly happened. He had wanted to ask but something always stopped.

"Lance, who is Mullegoness? The witch told us you were saying his name when she found you?" Sonic asked, he got the feeling Merlina had been lying to him or hadn't been the complete truth if the irritated on Lancelot's face was anything to go by. He had indeed said Mullegoness' name, Merlina must have heard the very end of what he had been saying. Sonic and Arthur were the ones who got away with calling Lance instead of Lancelot.

It had taken Sonic around six or seven months to realize Merlina was only giving him the information she wanted to know which was more than a little annoying as she had different concept of what the term 'important information' meant then Lancelot and Gawain. It was particularly annoying when Merlina went on a mission with either Gawain, Percival or even Lamorak.

The information he got from Merlina in her report letter and the information he got from his knights were completely different. Often times Merlina would make sure whoever she was with never got to send their report letter which was endlessly annoying and rather selfish and very mean. Gawain worked out they would have two Chao come. One for Merlina's message and other would be for whoever she was with.

"Mullegoness is the name of the Captain of the Guard in the Second universe where Arthur does he isn't here. I was trying to tell Iblis to contact him," Lancelot answered shaking his head, of cause Merlina would have thought Mullegoness would have attacked him. Arthur had described what Mullegoness looked like to Lancelot in great detail. Lancelot had asked Iblis if Arthur was telling the truth.

"Why did you want to him?" Blaze asked trying not to flinch when Lancelot turned to look at her, his blood red eyes bore into her. It felt like he was seeing her soul which was more than a little scary. It was the look Shadow sometimes got, he never explained what he was doing but they never asked as they had been too afraid to ask him. Blaze had only seen Shadow when the world was ending.

"Before the Shadow Creatures attacked, the Heart had been acting strange. Letting off sporadic pluses like something was happening but I couldn't quite figure it out. Just before we reached the castle walls I felt Camelot's chaos signature change. I thought Mullegoness might be able to help," Lancelot tried to explain the best he could, Blaze stared at him for a few seconds before nodding, she understood somewhat.

"Usually when Dad, Gawain and Perci come back from a mission I usually meet them at the gates. I have no idea why Merlina was even in the viewing room but she said there was an attack. I had turned around to check as I could see the three of them coming up to the gates. There was no attack" Galahad mentioned spinning a metal ball in the air absentmindedly, like he was wasn't really consciously doing it.

"There was no attack. The shadows seem to move like they had a mind of their own but nothing happened. I had my back to Merlina and she must have done something and I felt the barrier pulse," Galahad continued before anyone could say anything as he tried to keep the smile off his face at the looks he was getting from Sonic's friends. It was really, _really_ hard to stop himself from laughing.

"HE'S YOUR **WHAT!** " Amy, Tails and **Silver** yelled and Galahad finally lost it and laughed, he got the impression Silver already knew Lancelot was his father but was only reaction to everything _else_ he had said. Lancelot sighed and rolled his eyes, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips as Galahad tried to compose himself enough to speak with giggling but couldn't help it.

"What? Did you know. Its somewhat common knowledge I'm Lancelot's via marriage. It there something wrong with that," Galahad asked after he had calmed down enough to not suddenly bust into giggles. Tails could tell the entire question was directed at Amy as she seemed to be the only one truly surprised by the news. It had been something he had already knew. Amy was the only who _didn't_ know because she hadn't bothered to research the Knights.

"There's nothing wrong it. Just a little shocked is all as you look _nothing_ like him," Tail replied once it was clear Amy was unable to due to shock and Silver was having trouble not showing just how amusing he found this entire situation. If you knew what to look for it was easy to tell Silver was laughing at them without them even knowing about it, Galahad looked at Lancelot who nodded. He was perfectly fine with them knowing.

"Oh I do look like Dad. I only like this because I cover myself with my excess chaos energy which happens to make my fur a silver/grey/white for some reason. This is what I actually look like," Galahad answer before glowing briefly, forcing them to close their eyes. When they opened their eyes Galahad was gone and a dark furred multi-coloured hedgehog with thin silver highlights on his quills  and blood red eyes ringed with silver and gold was standing out.

It was easy to see the resemblance. Galahad had Lancelot's eyes which somehow made him more intimidating with them being ringed with silver and gold. Sonic grinned, he had seen what Galahad actually looked like quite a few times in the 10 years he had stayed here. It was easy to see the young Knight was related to Lancelot. When he looked 'normal' it was impossible to tell they were related.

Silver grinned a little too himself. He had been able to catch glimpses of what Galahad actually like. It was strange, Gawain and Sonic were alright with the way Galahad looked and weren't scared of him as he _did_ look intimidating, which was something he likely got from Lancelot as Sonic knew when people first met Galahad when he looked like that they told him whatever he wanted to know.

Sonic was convinced it was the eyes.

"I married his mother before he was born and later adopted him," Lancelot explained, it always took him a little while to get used to seeing his son without his powers wrapped around him. It had been around 15 years since he had last seen Galahad without his excess powers wrapped around him. It was hard to imagine the hedgehog sitting next to him was actually Galahad.

"Mum started to get sick about a year and a half after I was born. I think. It might have been longer I can't really remember," Galahad mentioned like it was no big deal but Blaze could see he missed his mother a great deal and wished she was still around. Lancelot sighed, he wished Aranea was still here, she would have been so proud of who Galahad had become.

"Couldn't Merlina or mother help...they made it worse didn't they?" Knuckles asked, he greatly doubted Merlina or Maranda would actually help save Lancelot's wife and by the look on Lancelot's face he was completely right. Aranea, his wife had gotten a cold which had only gotten worse after Merlina had delivered a soup that would 'help her get better'. All it really did was made her even worse.

"They did. Aranea had gotten a little sick but it got worse Merlina had given her something to eat. I didn't realise until later that Aranea was only getting when she ate what Merlina and Maranda cooked for her. It was only when she ate whatever those two cooked for her did she end up sick," Lancelot clarified, somewhat reluctantly as he stare at Amy.

"After she die I asked Merlin to look her over to see if he could determine the course of death. He told me it was long term magically induced poisoning, I never found what they were using poison her. Right she died she ended up very sick likely due to them upping the dose of what they were giving her," Lancelot continued bitterly. It was clear as fay why hated Merlina - she had helped murder his wife.

"You went to Arthur after you realized the length of time he was sick was following the same pattern as your wives 'sicknesses' before she died. Them trying to kill Arthur was just the tipping point. He would have kicked them out anyway," Knuckles stated and Lancelot nodded. He had indeed gone to Arthur and told him why he though he was getting sick so often. Three days later Merlina and Maranda were banished from Camelot.

After Aranea had died Gawain, Morgana and Arthur helped Lancelot looked after a three-year-old Galahad. Morgana sighed sadly, she had been good friends with Aranea and missed her a great deal. Morgana wished Galahad had gotten to know his mother but sadly that wasn't meant to be curtesy of two jealous witches. Lancelot knew Galahad would have loved his mother and had done before she had died.

It was why he wrapped some of excess chaos energy around himself. Some of that excess had, at one time been wrapped around Aranea when he had been very young. After Aranea was gone he wrapped that energy around himself while the rest of it covered Arthur and Lancelot. He had subconsciously spread his chaos energy to cover Arthur with his chaos energy to protect him.

"I could kill her. When Lancelot woke up the spell the Shrew had been using to keep me asleep 'for my own good' broke," Lancelot opened his mouth to say something when the door was pushed open further and Percival walked in, she was wearing a simple blue and silver and blue dress tunic and skirt, she looked more than a little annoyed and very much like she wanted to murder to someone.

"Who?" Tails asked as it was clear Percival (because who else could it be) wasn't talking about Merlina. Percival looked a lot like Blaze, only a few years older and her fur was a darker lilac/purple colour. Her chaos energy was being held tightly against her fur which was the same defence mechanism Blaze used when she was upset and knew just how dangerous it could be.

"Hello honey, she's talking about Maranda who is the 'royal healer'. Not a very good one either," Galahad answered getting up from the bed and walking over to his wife. Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Knuckles and Tails watched in fascination as the air around Galahad shimmered and his fur was silver again. Percival smiled at him even though it was clear she was angry.

"Oh Maranda wouldn't thank you for _that_ comment. How are you feeling," Lancelot asked when Percival had walked closer to the bed and leaned over and hugged him gently being careful. Sonic chuckled at the shocked look on Amy and Tails faces. It was clear they hadn't quite gotten their heads around the fact that even though Lancelot _looked_ like Shadow. He wasn't exactly like Shadow. For one he was older.

"I'm feeling better. A bit stiff though. Good to see you again Sire," Percival answered turning and bowing to Sonic who just rolled his eyes and pulled Percival into a huge which she happily return. Sonic swiped the green chaos emerald off of the bed and gave it too Percival as he could tell she was still hurt. Percival smiled in thank and tucked the chaos emerald and tucked it into her pocket.

Percival, as all the knights knew they were to never show the chaos emerald to anyone as the chaos emeralds had been seen in 500 years. The fact Sonic even had one had confirmed his story of being from the future. Lancelot didn't seem at all surprised when he saw the chaos emerald. Gawain had gotten the feeling Lancelot was far older then he appeared.

Sonic how is it possible for Camelot to the starting point between two different universes. It doesn't make sense,

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There done. I decided to Call Percival's wife Aranea though originally I was going to call her either Rina or Malina Starling that's why if you read the version of this story on FFN I haven't added Aranea's name. I've added a few more things to the chapter to flesh out Merlina a bit more and fill in a plot whole I accidently created. One none of you likely haven't noticed. 
> 
> I'm in the process of doing the same with my DragonBall story, except though for that story its just editing and refining the story a bit more. I will likely do the same with this. After I have transferred chapter 6 and edited it I will transfer all the chapters back over to FFN so they both match up. Thank you for read, commenting and subscribing.


	6. Explaintions & The Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Here is chapter 6. I started this chapter five minutes before the new year as you can tell by the date and time stamp. Thank you to everyone who has read the last chapter.

Date: 31/12/17 - 01/01/18  
Time: 11:55 - 8:39 pm

"Sonic how is it possible for Camelot to be the starting point of two different universes. It doesn't make any sense," Gawain asked turning to look at Sonic. Something about this didn't seem quiet right. Sonic chuckled. Of course, Gawain would ask something like that. Galahad opened his mouth to reply, it made perfect sense but paused to actually think about it and realised Gawain was right. It made very little sense.

Sonic sighed, he had no idea how to accurately explain it in a way his friends, Gawain and Morgana would be able to understand

"It's more than a little confusing and quite hard to explain but I'll try my best; Camelot Castle is the common point in both universes because of the Heart, both families are forced to exist at the same time and can interact with each other but only those within the castle," Sonic tried to explain but knew he had failed when he saw the confused looks on his friends faces. It was something he could easily explain. It was just something he knew.

"To everyone but the Knight and the family, the other royals would look like mere ghosts or someone who saw out of the corner of you eye but would be gone when you turned to check if someone was there," Sonic tried again, thinking o it like made it a little easier to understand. Lancelot chuckled as Sonic tried to explain how Camelot could be the starting point of two different universes in a way his friends would understand.

Even though he, himself found the concept confusing even if he understood it.

"This universe and Mullegoness universe have one Common Point Link. That CPL being Camelot, allowing the inhabitance, specifically the royal families and the knight to see and interact with each other," Lancelot started to explain. He hoped he was explaining it in a way they could understand. It wasn't really an easy thing _to_ explain as it was something they just understood.

"In most universes the CPL only allows the inhabitance to see echo's or ghosts of the person or people on the other side of the link but because the Heart, the Common Point Link is more stable here, allowing both royal families to exist at exactly the same time without any problem," Lancelot conclude and Gawain nodded. That made sense. Amy stared at Lancelot, wondering how on earth he knew about this Common Point Link or CPL when no one else seemed to know about it.

Sonic nodded, that was what he had been trying to explain. It had never really been explained to him, it was just something he understood, there was no real way of explaining it to anyone who wasn't already aware of the other universe. Silver tilted is head, he had travelled to several different universes and each had their own unique signature and feel.

It was how he managed to pinpoint what point in time in a particular universe he wanted to go to. It wasn't something he could explain to someone who hadn't used chaos control or didn't have the ability to time travel or step between universes like he did. He had asked Sonic and Shadow how they used chaos control as it always felt different when they did it.

"How do you know that?" Amy asked snidely from her place near the window, Percival and Morgana turned to glare at her and Knuckles closed his eyes and sighed in annoyance. Couldn't Amy keep her mouth shut for more than 20 minutes without making some sort of degrading comment. Her attitude was really starting to get annoying. He had no idea if she had always been like this or if being here was going something to her but he hoped it stopped and soon.

"Amy, how about you keep your mouth shut and except the fact Lancelot know more than you do. He doesn't  have to explain exactly how he knows," Blaze butter in when she saw Lancelot didn't know how to respond. It must have been an instinctual thing. Blaze didn't quite understand it as she had never had never quiet understood how Silver managed to travel their time and Sonic's.

"Amy its an instinctual thing. Something we just know and its very hard to explain to someone who doesn't already understand," Sonic offered not looking at Amy but at Blaze, Morgana and Percival who nodded understanding what he was saying. Silver had tried to explain it to her when she had asked him but he hadn't been able to explain it in a way she could understand.

Morgana and Percival couldn't believe how rude and disrespectful Amy was being. Nearly everyone had an automatic respect for Lancelot even if it was just a grudging respect, it wasn't something they could explain. Maybe it was the way he held himself, but everyone respected him to some degree.

* * *

**With Merlina and Maranda**

Merlina looked up from her spell book when her mother walked into her office. The door snapped shut behind her. Maranda was more than a little annoyed, she knew she had been forgetting something when she had put that spell on _Lady_ Percival, in her opinion that cat should have never been given the opportunity to become a knight.

When Maranda had gone to check on Percival to see if she would be waking any time soon, which would determine when the next faze of her plan could be set in motion. Maranda had been more than a little irritated when she found a spell she didn't recognise had been placed on Percival, a spell that would help her heal and her chaos energy replenish.

"Mother what's wrong?" Merlina asked putting her book down. Maranda ignored her daughter and started to search through the spell book she had on healing, hoping she would be able to find the counter for the spell. Percival couldn't wake up yet. It was too early for the next stage of the plan. If they did, there would be a bigger chance Sonic would be successful in stopping them.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

She had been watching Camelot's resident witches. She hadn't trusted the oldest witch, Maranda one bit when she arrived with her twelve year old daughter around 10 year after Merlin had become Camelot's wizard. Merlin had been nothing but helpful and genuinely wanted to help The King and The Captain protect Camelot.

Maranda arrived when her daughter was around seven summers old. Back then Merlina had been so innocent. She had been immediately suspicious of Maranda's intentions when she arrived and asked Merlin if they could stay with him for a while as they had been 'asked to leave' the last place they had been staying.\

She had been watching Camelot's resident witches. She hadn't trusted the oldest witch, Maranda one bit when she arrived with her daughter around ten years after Merlin had become Camelot's wizard. Merlin had been nothing but helpful and genuinely wanted to help The King and The Captain protect Camelot. Maranda arrived when her daughter was around seven summers old.

Back then Merlina had been so innocent. She had been immediately suspicious of Maranda's intentions when she arrived and asked Merlin if they could stay with him for a while as they been 'asked to leave' the last place they had been staying. The fact Maranda asked Merlin and not The King said a lot about what she thought of The King.

Didn't Maranda know she was going to have to get The King and Captain's permission to stay within Camelot's walls anyway. It would have been better to ask them in the first place. When Merlin had heard what had happened he had immediately check on Merlina, asking if she was alright and too make sure she wasn't hurt. It was only once Merlin was sure his granddaughter was alright id he even consider asking Maranda if she was alright.

She knew both The King and the Captain were unsure of letting Maranda in seemly sensing the same thing as Merlin had but were more worried about Merlina who won the King and the Captain over with a smile and a hello. Merlina would never know why the King, Captain, Librarian and his girlfriend did whatever she wanted but still made sure she followed the rules.

She could tell it was half-hearted at best and he was only doing so because it was expected of him. The person really cared about was Merlina. She could tell Merlin was weary of Maranda but was more worried about his granddaughter's wellbeing and agreed to talk to the King and Captain. She knew both The King and Captain were unsure about letting Maranda stay seemly sensing the same thing as Merlin but were more worried about Merlina who won them with a hello and a smile.

Merlina would never know why the King, Captain, Librarian and his girlfriend allowed her to do whatever she wanted but still made sure she followed the rules. Merlina saw her mother very little as her job as the 'royal healer' kept her very busy which was completely find with the King, Captain, Librarian and his girlfriend who wanted to keep Merlina away from her mother as much as possible not that Maranda realised what was going on until it was far too late.

She would never be able to get rid of some of he ideals Camelot's courtiers had instilled in her daughter's head. Things had been alright for five or so years until one of the Captain's guards was killed on a mission leaving the Captain to look after his pregnant wife. She wasn't quite sure how it had happened but the guards pregnant eventually become the Captain's wife.

She still laughed every time she remembered the day the Captain had proposed to her when she was six months pregnant. His soon to be wife had of course said yes after she had yelled at him for 'taking so long' to actually ask her to be his wife. He really wasn't as subtle as he thought he was. They had gotten married a week later, it was fast but apparently everything had already been planned before he had asked his now wife. She thought it was adorable.

Six months later the Captain's Wife gave birth to the adorable little telepath. Oh, yes she had known the Captain's son was going to be a telepath as soon as She felt the young child reaching out to her with his already very powerful telepathy. She just knew the Little Telepath would do extraordinary thing in the future. She kept a close eye on Maranda when the Captain's Wife got sick two months before her son was born.

She had made sure the Captain's soon would get to know his mother, She only regrated not being able to stop Maranda from killing the Captain's Wife after her son had been born. At least he had gotten to know his mother a little before she had died. It was around this time Merlina started to spend more time with her mother because she had no other choice as her mother wanted to give her 'magic lessons'.

She Maranda's lesson were anything but. Maranda was trying to get the ideals Camelot's courtiers had put in her daughter's head. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you looked at it Maranda didn't succeed. Maranda did, however push Merlina into being mean to the little telepath even though she didn't want to hurt the child. She knew Merlina would never really hurt the little telepath even though Maranda had cast a spell on him to make sure he feared Merlina.

She helped Merlin create what would eventually become the Black Knight. No one was able to tell the difference between the King and the Black Knight which was what She had intended. The Black Knight become her avatar in a way, allowing her to do more which was nice. no one ever noticed but that was alright, She had been surprised when the Black Knight started to develop a personality of its own.

It wasn't at all unwelcome. When The Captain noticed a pattern to the King getting sick he went to him with the evidence that his wife had been sick due to magically induced long term poisoning. Some of the palace residence who knew the reason behind The King being so often suspected Merlina might be behind it but really it was Maranda and she was letting her daughter take the blame which was so very heartless of her.

The King had taken Merlina aside and explained to her why her and Maranda had to leave. She knew Merina was relived the King didn't think it was her who was responsible for trying to kill him. Merlina had changed a great deal when she and her mother retuned to Camelot when she was 29. The bright eyed cheerful seventeen -year-old which was gone. This wasn't Merlina this was The Witch. The cold heart lady was nothing like the seventeen-year-old that had left Camelot 12 years ago.

Things had gone down hill very quickly after Merlina and Maranda had returned, the Black Knight had 'terrorised the locals' forcing Merlina to find someone to help get rid of him. Luckily she chose the Other King, likely because he felt like The King. She knew Maranda weren't happy with the Other king staying or the changes he was making, the changes mind you that improved living conditions for the inhabitance of Camelot.  

She didn't know how Merlina managed to change the barrier but when she did it had hurt, nearly making Her pass out. She wanted to help the Captain, Librarian and Spark but found she couldn't. The appearance of the shadow creatures were more than a little worrying, they didn't attack the Knights until the barrier changed. It was like they were being controlled by something.

She asked Time to help the Knights when she couldn't. She resented Merlina for waiting a full day after the battle to go and find The Captain who had been separated from the Librarian and Spark. If it wasn't for time putting his body into status thus stopping the bleeding then he would have been dead when Merlina found him, the following morning.

Time told her help was coming and that Merlina had seemly done something to the Captain before he could take him out of status, the spell made sure he stayed in status and had the added effect of forcing his built up chaos energy to breaking the spell when really it should have gone towards healing his wounds. She had felt it when the Other King arrived and knew things were going to be alright.

Time told her help was coming and that Merlina had seemly done something to the Captain before he could take him out of status, the spell made sure he stayed in status and had the added effect of forcing his built up chaos energy to break the spell when really it should have been gone towards healing his wounds. She had felt it when the Other King arrived and knew everything would be alright.

She watched as the Other King used his chaos emerald to heal the Librarian and then the Captain, the chaos emerald being able to do enough damage to the spell for it to break and begun healing his wounds. She didn't like the Pink One, she was loud, brash and rude not to mention she thought the Other King was here's. She, with the help of time created a spell that would help the Spark heal quickly.

She knew Maranda wasn't please when she found out, She knew Maranda needed the Spark to stay unconscious in order for the next phase of her plan to be set in motion but She wasn't going to let Maranda use The Heart or her daughter's mind and magic to fuel her own greed yet again. It had happened once, she wasn't going to allow it to happen again.

* * *

**With Sonic**

"Dad, could you tell us about how you found the Heart?" Galahad asked nervously, hoping his father would be alright with telling them about that part of his past, Lancelot blinked wondering how on earth Galahad could have known he was there when he heart as found. Lancelot looked up when he heard Sonic laughing and saw the large grin on his face. Of course Sonic had told them.

"Oh course I will. Let's have lunch first as it's quiet a long story,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There done. Everything between Elsewhere and With Sonic I come up with on the fly. "She" is her actual name. I wonder if anyone will figure out who she is. I have no idea where the part about Merlina some from but I like it. If you wondering about the Captain, King, Librarian, Spark, Telepath, the Other King and the Pink One are the name she gives everyone. 
> 
> It shouldn't be too hard to figure out who is who.


	7. Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this story so far. I know its taken me a over five months to get this chapter posted but I've been having some trouble with it and have been focused on another story I'm currently writing, focusing around Heroes and Star Trek. 
> 
> An update on CECE I know its been over a year since I last updated I am sorry. I only have half of the 12th chapter. I'm going to have to rework things a bit but I will get it posted I promise. As for the next chapter of my Moana Story, well I have no idea what I'm going to do. If anyone had any suggestions it will be more than welcome.

Date: 01/01/18 - 09/05/18  
Time: 10:40 pm - 8:43 pm

"Of course, I will. Let's have lunch first as its quite a long story," Lancelot answered and laughed when Silver and Galahad groaned but nodded quickly when their stomach started to rumble. Sonic laughed at how childish they were being though he really couldn't fault them. It was a good story. Morgana rolled her eyes and whistled for one of the Chao. When the green Chao appeared, Morgana asked if it would be willing to deliver a message to the kitchen.

When it agreed she asked if could ask the cooks could make lunch which arrived 20 minutes later, no one complained as they dug into the delicious food. Sonic grinned as he enjoyed the food. It was nice to be able to eat this sort of food again. It had taken him a little while to get used to it but eventually gained a taste for it. When he arrived in Camelot it had taken him about two weeks to get used to the food.

It was one of the things he had missed when he had returned to his own time. The food was far too greasy and far too salty because of this he had taken to making his own good rather than getting take out all time, his friends thought it was strange, but they did enjoy his good. Silver was enjoying the food a great deal. It was very much like his Uncle made but it tasted slightly different.

Silver had asked his Uncle why he made his own food when he could just buy it. His Uncle had told him food now was far too salty and had to much fat in it, the sort of food he was used to eating was far different in that it was less salty and had natural fat rather than the processed sort. Silver couldn't imagine anything better than his Uncle's food, but this was very close.

"I was a few months shy of 21 when we found the Heart because Gawain's five times great-grandfather had felt a strange presence in the area of woods we were exploring, Nimue agreed we should check it out. Yes, my mother is that old. While we were investigating we found another royal family," Lancelot started to explain once they had finished their lunch.

"The healer of the other royal family had sensed the presence as well. Gawain's five times great-grandfather was the who found the Heart. It was covered in moss and vines," Lancelot continued shaking his head fondly. The Heart was a little harder to find then he was making it sound. Gawain's five times great-grandfather had ended up tripping over the Heart even though they had been told to watch where they were walking as the ground was covered in moss, roots and vines.

They would have likely never found it if he hadn't been his usual clumsy self and tripped over it.

"Actually, he tripped over a root and landed on top of it. None of us let him live it down because we had been told to watch where we were going. It took a bit of work to get it out of the ground as it had likely been there for a very long time," Lancelot corrected, grinning to himself as Gawain flushed. Of cause something like that had happened. Sonic settled into his chair knowing the best of the story was coming.

He always enjoyed listening to Lancelot's stories about the early days of Camelot, they were always interesting and entertaining. Sonic had his suspicions about what the Heart actually was but hadn't voiced them yet as he wasn't sure if he was right. If he was than a lot of things made a lot of sense, he just hoped his friends would pick up on the same thing.

"Wouldn't it have been better to leave it where it was?" Knuckles asked, something about this seemed familiar but he didn't why, it was like he had heard this story before but not _this_ version of the story, there was something missing though he had no idea what it was. Knuckles jerked when he felt something brush against his mind again. Lancelot chuckled clearly knowing what it was but didn't say anything.

"Indeed. That's exactly what we did as there was no way we could removed it without damaging it in some way so we dug the around it out. The Queen suggested we build a castle over it as a form of protection," Lancelot replied, it actually been Gawain's five times great-grandfather who had suggested they leave it where it was as he felt moving it would be a bad idea, the Queen was the one who suggested building th Castle.

"Why?" Galahad asked even though he knew the story by heart and was familiar with how his father told stories, he would usually wait for someone to ask a question allowing him to go into greater depth about a certain part of the story, it also forced him to think of ways to explain things in a way everyone would be able to understand. Sonic told stories in a similar way though usually he gave them a basic history so they would be able to understand what he was telling them.

"I don't really know how to explain it, moving the Heart seemed wrong. It took 50 years to get everything set up and by that time we had figure out the other Royal family was from another universe and Camelot Castle was the Common Point Link for both universes allowing us to interact," Lancelot explained hoping he had done it in a way everyone understood.

"What was the other royal family like?" Tails asked, he had never heard of this happening before, it was very interesting. Lancelot smiled, he couldn't help but wonder if anyone would pick up on the similarities between the two universes or not. Sonic was the only had picked up on the similarities yet. Knuckles seemed to be sensing the Heart which really wasn't surprising.

"They are almost exactly like us but there were a few differences. Each universe has their own universe of each of us, certain things happened in that universe that didn't happen in this one. Its strange meeting your doppelganger," Lancelot answered, well aware he wasn't really answering the question, they should figure out the answer for themselves soon enough.

It had taken him and Mullegoness a while to figure out a system that worked for both universes. They would sometimes sit and talk for hour at a time about not only the best way to protect Camelot but got to know each other, he never mentioned he had help from the heart, she had been more than willing to help her Captain's. Even though he never told anyone Nimue had somehow known as had Gawain's five time great-grandfather.

Lancelot had later found out the Heart named Gawain's Family the Protectors of the Rainbow Gems. When he thought about it, it made a great deal of sense. Lancelot had been shocked when he had found out Iblis was the physical embodiment of Time, it was then he realised he hadn't aged more than five years from the time they had found the Heart even though he was close to 71.

He had found out he was the Protector of Camelot after he asked Iblis why he was no longer aging. It had been painful to watch his friends get old while he remained young and fit. Over the next 500 years he become the advisor as well as the Captain of the Guard, he did on occasion take twenty year breaks. Lancelot sometimes wished his friends were still alive as he missed them a great deal.

He always would, not matter how much time has passed, because he had lived for so long his chaos energy had grown to accommodate the increased use. By the time he was 200, he was about to spread his chaos energy over the castle and everyone in it allowing him to monitor the Castle, in that time his chaos energy had developed a mind of its own. He had laughed when he heard the rumour about the shadows having eyes and ears.

"I'm going to see if Iblis managed to contact Mullegoness and figure out what Merlina did to the Barrier," Lancelot stated once he had finished his story, Galahad still couldn't believe his father was really 500 years old, it seemed unfathomable but made sense in a lot of ways, such as why he was so good at politics and fighting, anyone would be after being alive for 500 years.

"No need Lance, Iblis already explain everything. It was a wonderful story," a deep vaguely familiar voice stated from the doorway, Sonic turned around only to see a black and purple hedgehog leaning against the doorframe, he was wearing black and silver armour and his eyes were glowing an acid green. He looked vaguely like Mephiles though not at the same time.

"Stop scaring them Leo, would you mind helping us figure out what the Witch has done to the Heart?" Lancelot admonished fondly sounding irritated though Sonic knew he wasn't really, he assumed the hedgehog was Mullegoness who laughed and the shadow around him faded, his eyes returning to a pine green, a shade lighter then Sonic's eye colour. He had looked different the last time Sonic had seen him.

"I couldn't help it. I forget things are different in this universe. Nice to see you again Sonic," Mullegoness greeted, a mischievous grin on his face, Sonic stared at him or a few seconds before groaning and walking over and pulling him into a hug. He had met Mullegoness a few times over in the ten years he had been in Camelot though he had never looked like this.

"Nice to see you again too, Leo. These are my friends. Anything interesting happening in your universe?" Sonic asked, something was _always_ happening in Mullegoness universe. It was rare that something _wasn't_ happening. Mullegoness was always had more stories about the different adventures he and his Knights had been on and hearing about adventures were always interesting though it did make him wonder just how much time it had been for him.

"Nothing too interesting other than then the Barrier acting up. Lina said someone had tampered with it in one of her saner moments, she's been acting really strange over the last few days," Mullegoness replied, he hadn't understood any of what Lina had been saying. It was like she was speaking in a different language, one of the ones, he wasn't about to understand.

"Who's Lina? Sonic what's wrong?" Blaze asked when she saw the alarmed look on Sonic's face, he was staring at Mullegoness, there was something off about the way he was acting and holding himself and Silver had back himself into the corner and was staring at Mullegoness with a scared look on his face, though Sonic got the feeling Silver wasn't actually staring at Mullegoness but threw him.

"What do you mean 'nothing's happening'. How has Lina changed?" Sonic asked completely ignoring Blazes question, not that she minded as Sonic and Lancelot were staring at Mullegoness with slightly freaked out looks, the shadows in the room stared to darken making Amy squeak when she felt something touch her ankle, when she looked down she couldn't see anything.

"I mean nothing interesting by our standards. Lina is more...I don't know, cruel and cold, she snapped at one of my knight's children yesterday and put something in Arthur's food, he's currently sick. The strangest thing is she never remembers once we manage to snap her out of it," Mullegoness explained as he turned to look at Silver who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Silver, what's the matter?" Sonic asked walking over to the silver Hedgehog as his appearance flickered, his quills had silver highlights while his fur was a dark blue almost black and his eyes were blood red ringed with silver and gold before his appearance returned to normal and he blinked and stared at Sonic than at Mullegoness, tipping his head sideways.

"Sorry, I got distracted, that's not actually what you look like. When Merlina tampered with the Barrier she accidently activated its defences, those shadow creatures are one form of that defence, they knew something was happening and only attacked after Merlina did something to the Barrier," Silver answered leaning his head against the wall, his head was hurting.

He had no idea how he even knew that but figured it had something to do with the Heart. Mullegoness wine read chaos energy flickered and drew into him and Silver knew he managed to surprise the hedgehog. Sonic stared at him in muted shock, he was going to have to ask Galahad to help Silver with his powers when he got the chance as he seemed to be developing more and with alarming frequency.

"Well done. No, this isn't what I normally looked like though it’s the one I do prefer. You likely met the Crystal Guards, they likely thought you were trying to stop them from getting to Merlina and didn't realise you had no idea why you were trying to stop them," Mullegoness replied as his appearance changed to more reflect Lancelot though his fur was darker black and his eyes remained green.

"What on earth could Merlina have been doing to make them attack the knights, when did Lina start acting strange?" Sonic wondered, he got the feeling Lina acting more callus and cold had everything to do with what was happening here as what Mullegoness had told them was completely out of character for the normally kind heart girl.

“She started acting strange about a week ago. Lina told me someone had messed with the barrier about three days ago, she seemed really scared. I have no idea why, she did however mention this was her mother’s doing,” Mullegoness answered, trying to remember if anything else strange had happened in the last week but couldn’t think of anything.

“I thought Lina’s mother had been banished from Camelot…unless she was talking about her… Maranda. In Leo’s universe Maranda was banished but Merlina – Lina was allowed to stay,” Morgana explained when she saw the confused looks Sonic’s friends were giving him. They would learn the differences been the two universes soon enough.

“That must have been why Arthur seemed so… uneasy before he left, he could likely feel something was off, Arthur sent us on an errand the day before he left, asking us to get back as soon as possible. We were gone for about two days when I felt something and suggested we go back. Lamorak continued with the errand,” Gawain mused more to himself, but everyone still heard.

“Lancelot said some things happened in this universe that didn’t happen in your universe. Maybe Maranda being around had an impact on Merlina, did you notice any substantial changes in her behaviour?” Blaze asked, and Lancelot sat back try to remember. He could remember Merlin asking them to keep Merlina away from her mother but were unable to stop Maranda from teaching Merlina about Magic.

They had always wondered why Maranda had to be the one to teach Merlina, she could have very easily been taught by Merlin or Morgana. Merlina changed after her first lesson with her mother, she was colder and had snapped at one of the servants until Arthur had told her off. That had seemly broken whatever spell she was under as she had immediately apologised.

“Yes, she had lessons with her mother, afterwards she colder and a lot meaner until Arthur had told her off for it. You already know Aranea died due to long term magically induced poisoning, then Arthur started to get sick. Maranda was told to leave and took Merlina with her, the poor dear wanted to stay but Maranda wouldn’t let her,” Morgana answered looking at Mullegoness wanting to know what hadn’t happened in his universe.

“Lina never had lesson with her mother as she had been banished soon after my wife had died… in case you haven’t figured it out yet I’m Lancelot doppelganger. Merlin told his daughter she was unfit to have Lina, as a result Camelot’s Little Witch never left,” Mullegoness answered unable to imagine Camelot without Lina, in this universe ‘Lina’ didn’t exist anymore.

There was only The Witch Merlina.

“Both universes have the same starting point, Merlina not going with her mother in your universe and her going with her mother in this one. Something must have happened to Merlina that didn’t happen to Lina,” Galahad started, his head cocked as he tried to figure out what or in this case _hadn’t_ happened in Mullegoness universe but had in this one, it was honestly confusing.

“Maybe Merlina’s under some sort of spell making her act the way she does, it would account for the chance in behaviour. Maranda might have altered her memories or something of the like, as she had seemed perfectly fine with changes I was making but Maranda wasn’t,” Sonic continued as he paced around the room, trying to figure out what he wasn't seeing.

“It’s completely possible, we need to figure out which spell was used and how to remove it without Maranda noticing,” Percival finished not seeing the slightly freaked out looks they were getting from Amy, Tails and Knuckles. Shadow and Silver shook their heads, this was evidence of just how close Sonic was too the Knights, Mullegoness leaned against the door and laughed at the looks on their faces.

Sonic was older and seemed more grown up, he was nowhere near as childish and impulsive as before, being here had changed him, now it was a matter of how exactly they were going to stop Maranda and return Sonic and his friends to their own time. It wouldn’t matter if they stayed here for a while, a year here was an hour in their own time. Sonic had spent ten years here and, yet he had only been gone for a day in his own universe or time.

“How much of an effect would a spell like that have?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There done. This chapter did not want to write itself. For those who have been wondering the Elsewhere part 'She' is not Nimue but someone else. Time is Iblis not Galahad who is Little Telepath. Thank you for being so patient with me over the last five months I know I haven't been updating a frequently as I would have liked to. 
> 
> I know this is a short chapter but I will try and get the next chapter up soon enough. I tried to add in more part for Percival, Blaze and Morgana. This is also posted on FFN though I am posting it here first because I find it easier to post it here first. I know that sounds strange. 
> 
> Any problems, questions or suggestions please let me know. Thank you again for reading, have a good day ;p


End file.
